Unhappily Ever After
by Justifye
Summary: Sonny and Chad are like fire and ice, and so was their marriage when they got hitched in vegas at 21. 3 months later they're about to get divorced, but a week away from their hollywood life has them reconsidering. Major Fluff comming up.
1. I wish I never

Sonny shook her head and smiled at the silly face her and Chad was making in the Bahamas two years ago. The picture seemed like miles away, they hadn't smiled at each other like that day in months . When she heard his footsteps entering from their glossy bathroom in the over indulgent L.A mansion in Bel- Air, her smile faded. At only 21 her and her husband were separated, on the verge of divorce after their quickie wedding in Vegas and after 7 months of marriage they were calling it quits. And neither parents knew. The trip to Sonny's parent's anniversary weekend in Wisconsin would be their last.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is ready to go", he confirmed dusting lent off the shoulder of his Armani V neck, and turned to reveiw his handsome reflection. He tousled his wind blown golden locks and winked at himself, him being conceited was an understatement.

"I'm still trying to pack, you're just going to have to wait", Sonny grunted and attempted to zip her over stuffed luggage and ignoring the fact that it was actually nice to see Chad coming from the bathroom they used to share.

"You're always doing something last minute and it never works".

"You mean like our wedding?" Sonny smiled with no humor, sarcastically.

"Exactly", Chad stated bored and leaned across the vanity table in their master bedroom. Sonny hated it, another thing Chad ignored. The house was way too big for the two of them, and on those lonely nights it was torture. Chad was never home, ever. He was always working on a new mega hit movie, doing interviews, everything except spending time with Sonny.

"Glad to see we're on the same page – Coop!" Sonny squealed when the golden cocker spaniel dog leaped onto her bed, as her mood shifted she grinned at her dog. She'd named him Coop short for Cooper, just to bother Chad.

Chad frowned, "I hate that dog", he muttered cross armed. "Get him off our bed", he retorted.

"Its my bed now", Sonny rolled her eyes picking the small dog and pecking his nose before sitting him down off the floor and tried at the zipper again.

"Let me-

"I got it-

Chad walked over and shrugged past the dog disgustedly and stood behind Sunny kneeling down to her height to grab the zipper but Sonny wouldn't budge.

"Let me do it- he raised his voice frustrated.

"No!- she barked jerking harder at the zipper and jabbed Chad in the eye with her elbow.

"Oww!", Chad screamed holding his hand over his eye screeching like a girl. She tried to hold her laughs but Chad falling to knees was hilarious and she burst out in giggles.

Chad looked up angrily at her.

"I never should've helped you".

"I didn't ask for your help", Sonny said crossly her smile long gone. They were no longer talking about his eye.

"I can't wait until this is over", Sonny sighed breaking from his cold stare and grabbed her luggage off the bed.

Chad frowned still holding his eye. "Me either, I wish I never married you", he retorted as cold as ice before walking ahead of her.

"I wish I never married you either!" she screamed hoarsely to his back.

"We're leaving for the airport now", he called before slamming the door downstairs.

Sonny stood stunned. Sure they argued, they fought and said they hated each other. But never… I wish I never married you.

If she had doubts about divorce they were all gone, Chad had just confirmed it. Sonny gripped her luggage and headed for their ride, she smirked thinking of how Chad was going to react when he stepped outside.

"WHERE is the limo?" he demanded staring down gray Toyota, as Tawni appeared from behind it perkily her blond hair flowing in the wind.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" she greeted with big grins that no one returned back.

"That would've tipped off the paparazzi we're doing low key", Sonny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"But T, a Toyota? Really?" Chad asked.

Tawni's face looked offended. " Like I'd actually drive one of these things, my BMW is at home Sonny made me rent this for the environment or whatever ".

"What happened to your eye?" Tawni giggled.

Chad clenched his jaws and lowered his designer sunglasses.

"Nothing, can we just get to the airport?" he asked hopping into the car angrily.

"Fine", Sonny snapped slamming the car door closed.

"Fine!" Tawni replied brightly before pulling out of the Cooper's circular driveway and heading for the airport.

Sonny looked down at her buzzing cellphone and pressed the answer button, her mother's voice rang in her ears excitedly.

"Hey honey! Are you and Chaddy on your way? Everyone's excited to see the happy couple", Connie Munroe beamed.

Sonny could hear the happy chorus in the background they were probably having a family lunch as usual.

"Hey mom", she stated with less excitement and toyed with her braclet absently.

"Is everyhting alright?" her mother asked with a serious tone.

Sonny opend her mouth to speak but Chad grabbed her phone.

"Hey mom", he greeted brightly putting his acting skills to work. He trailed his eyes over to Sonny as he spoke with a wide grin.

"Yeah she's fine we're both tired, we just can't wait to see you all. Okay, love you too. See you when we land", he concluded before hanging up the phone.

Sonny wanted to say thanks, but her pride wouldn't let her so instead she pressed her forehead against the car window and sighed.


	2. Meet the Munroe

"**A**re you ready?" Sonny asked in the back seat of the rickety pickup truck her uncle was driving. After being stuck in cluttered 2nd class with Chad on the airplane, getting lost exiting the airport and walking at least a mile in rural Wisconsin before her Uncle Sam found them she was on edge. Her hair was frizzy and bed head, her eye liner appeared to be smeared and the white tank top she was wearing clung to her body from the sweat. Chad on the other hand looked no better. He usually perfectly tousled blond hair was in a disarray and clumped at the top of his head from the humid weather. He'd stripped from his leather bomber jacket and only sporty a newly wrinkled polo. Too make matters worse, the car ride was bumpy from the rocky streets leading up to the Munroe's cozy blue house in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere , with cows strolling around casually. The family with ocean wide grins matching Sonny's stood outside the home awaiting their arrival.

"We're home", Uncle Sam yelled excitedly opening the rickety door of his pickup truck open and hopping out. Chad and Sonny stayed behind.

"Where's my ring?" she demanded anxiously tearing through her purse and pockets. Chad smirked, the wedding band was on her finger.

"It's on your finger, genius", Chad stated knowingly and turned back to his hand mirror and attempted to fix his hair.

Sonny gazed at his finger. " Where's your ring, put it on", she demanded bossily.

"Somewhere-

"Put this on", she interjected jabbing one of the rings she wore on a daily basis on Chad's finger before stepping out with her suitcase.

The whole family squealed excitedly and rushed to meet the happy couple and help them with their bags.

"Hey, newlyweds". Connie squealed as her daughter and son in law made their way toward her porch she wrapped the two in a huge bear hug, and pecked both their cheeks. " Now, I know this week is going to be perfect, my two favorite people".

"Looks like they did the hanky panky", Grandma Munroe winked at the couple's disheveled clothes and wild hair.

Sonny blushed. " Not at all".

"Let's see the ring", Gina Munroe, Sonny's cousin squealed excitedly as she extended her hand to get a closer look.

"This must've cost a lot".

"2.5 million Actually", Chad bragged. "But whose counting, Sonny's worth the world", his smiled for the crowd and pulled Sonny closer and pecked her cheek. Sonny rolled her eyes but played along, everything was always an act to Chad.

"Come inside, we made a huge dinner in your honor", Grandma Munroe cooed leading everyone inside.

Sonny and Chad held hands and gave everyone the show they were looking for. Inside the cozy Midwestern home were balloons and banners that read 'WELCOME BACK'. Deep inside Sonny felt bad it'd been so long since she'd seen her family, they weren't even at her wedding. Her mother would've had a heart attack an Elvis Priestly impersonator married them. When they finally made it to the table every mouth was running wildly, firing questions for the couple back to back.

"Have you gotten use to Sonny's snoring?" Gina asked with a grin jokingly while chewing on her steak.

Chad smiled and draped his arm around Sonny's seat. " Are you kidding? Couldn't sleep without it?"

Connie crinkled her brows from the head of her table next to her husband. "Chad?"

"Yeah, mom?" he asked still sporting his designer shades in the dark lit room, it was going on 11:00 pm.

"Why do you have on sunglasses?"

Sonny's eyes widened, she really didn't want to explain why Chad was sporting a black eye.

"Well, uh…" Chad slipped off his sunglasses and revealed his eye and everyone at the table mouth's gaped open.

"What happened?"

"Oh, are you okay?" Almost every female at the dinner table ranging from 5 to 75 rushed to his aid.

Chad nodded. "I was doing my own stunts for my new movie 'A Fighter's Betrayal' and I got decked in the eye but I'm fine ladies really".

"You're amazing, Sonny you hit the jackpot!", Sonny's Aunt Megan confirmed as everyone took their seats.

"I know", Sonny plastered and fake grin and ran her fingers through Chad's hair like she used to before. After more idle chat everyone decided to take it easy for the big day ahead of him. Sonny shook out her hair with a yawn rising and smiled when her 5 year old cousin tapped Chad's leg for him to pick her up. Chad looked uncomfortable and awkwardly picked up the little girl. He hadn't had much experience with kids, being the only child with no cousins.

"Are you and Sonny having a baby?" Caroline asked with wide eyes. Everyone chuckled.

Chad gulped and handed the child over to her mother as everyone began to settle.

"Good job, you didn't drop her not once", Sonny stated sarcastically and headed toward her old bedroom but stopped mid step.

"Mom, where's Chad sleeping? Guest room", she assumed.

Connie waved her hand dismissively. "Your room, you two are married did you forget?" she teased and squeezed Sonny's cheeks and pecking Chad's cheek.

"Good night", she sing songed before walking toward her own room which was across from the kitchen.

"Don't touch a thing", Sonny warned after she's entered from the bathroom in her pajamas. Chad turned from observing her small night stand filled with pictures from her childhood.

"I never knew you rode horses…", Chad's words trailed off as he caught glimpse of Sonny's body hugging pink tank top and flannel shorts she was shaking her long hair out of its ponytail and pulling the pink comforter off her bed of her girly room. He stood in awe in his silk Marc Jacobs bottoms and white T shirt, he forgot how amazing every curve of his wife's body looked. He tore his eyes away from her and cleared his throat.

"I need another pillow", he instructed and grabbed two pillows off Sonny's side.

"Give it", she demanded. "You already have two".

"So, I need four", Chad tugged at the pillow harder and pulled Sonny closer on the bed until she finally gave up.

"Whatever, you can have your way as usual", she stated fluffing the one pillow she had left. " Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine", she stated before laying on her side. Chad laid on his back on his side of the bed and turned his head to watch Sonny's back rise and fall. He leaned over to touch her hair that had spilled over to his side. Sonny didn't move. "Do you want another black eye?" she asked muffled her face pressed into her pillow.

"It's gotten longer", he casually said before turning on his side, his back now facing her. She remembered the time she came home from the salon and the stylist butchered her hair to chin length, and Chad hadn't noticed.

"Good night", Sonny said with a exhale. She felt more protected than ever with Chad's body inches away from hers, inhaling and exhaling in rhythms and for a moment it felt like it did when they were happy.

" Sweet dreams", she concluded because she knew he was in deep sleep.

Chad snored loudly in response, and opened his eyes hearing her voice in darkness. Yes, today would be the best sleep he'd gotten in months.


	3. I'm Sorry

Sonny yawned the next morning and squinted at the sun seeping through the drapes of her childhood bedroom window. At first she didn't remember where she was, and smiled when she heard her beacon sizzling in a skillet down stairs and the sweet smell of pancakes. When she looked down she screamed and nearly toppled over the bed, she'd slept on Chad's bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Chad sprung to full attention and screamed but completely caught off guard.

Connie grinned from the kitchen hearing the two screaming as she prepared breakfast Friday morning.

"Newlyweds", she grinned before flipping over the frying bacon.

"Where's your shirt?" Sonny screamed wrapping her arms across her chest.

Chad waved his hand. "I always sleep shirtless you know that. AND what were you doing on my side of the bed!"

Sonny screeched again before reaching for her robe and wrapping it tightly against her body.

"Oh, princess its nothing I haven't seen before", Chad smirked carelessly sprawled across the bed. His smirk quickly disappeared as he felt something prickly against his chin and Sonny's eyes widened. He belted upward flailing his arms upward. Sonny screamed dropping her robe and hopped on the bed attempting to save Chad.

"Oh, God. Oh dear god", Chad screamed in hysteria flailing his arms and legs upward. Sonny sat on top of him to keep him from moving.

"It's a huge spider!", she screamed scared herself now.

"Get it off!".

By this time Connie and Joe and the rest of the Munroe's ran up to the bathroom to see what the commotion was. Only to find Sonny on top of Chad, who looked like he was about faint any second.

"There's my Peppy", Uncle Sam grinned walking over to gently pick up his pet spider off Chad's reddened face before walking back downstairs along with everyone else.

Connie placed her hand on her chest blushing, noticing that her daughter was still on top of Chad.

"I see you two just can't get enough of each other? Break fast is ready", she spoke before gently closer the door.

Sonny quickly hopped off Chad embarrassed and exhaled. So far this weekend had gone from bad to worse.

"Keep your hands off me", she informed opening her door and called downstairs. " We're coming".

Chad rose out of bed and grabbed his T-shirt from the table next to the bed confused.

"You mean, we're eating breakfast here?" he asked sliding his designer sunglasses on again.

Sonny nodded. "Come on, your mom had to cook break fast for you at least once", she joked.

Chad shook his head seriously. "Me and my nanny usually went to Se Pierre' for breakfast".

Sonny smiled, she always loved to show know it all Chad something. And for a second, she forgot she was furious with him. She guided him down the shaggy carpets.

"You are in for a surprise, Mr. Cooper", she grinned once they entered the spacious kitchen which was bigger than the living room because it was where the family spent most of their time. The floors were glossy wood, and the walls were a warm yellow. A mile long wooden table sat in the middle of the room filled with good Midwestern breakfast stacked to the highest.

Sonny left Chad in the entrance of the kitchen to hug the rest of her family and chat with Gina. Chad stood in awe of the food, it was so much all at once.

"Hey sweetie", Connie Munroe greeted warmly and hugged Chad. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he'd never felt more at home. And there was a real smile tugging at his lips when everyone greeted him like family, their family.

"Let's get some meat on them bones", Grandma Munroe smiled walking Chad to the seat next to Sonny and Gina.

"Do you feed Chaddy honey, he's so slim?" Aunt Meg grinned once everyone was seated and started passing plates.

Sonny smiled. "He likes to go out and eat", her eyes fell to him as she spoke. "You know, very Hollywood. Actually, I don't think we've ever had a family diner yet, huh honey?"

Chad smiled, and shot daggers at her with his eyes. "Oh, sweetie I'm sure we have-

"Oh no, you were filming Force 6, right? Doing our honey moon", Sonny bitterly brought up the past, she didn't want him winning any brownie points with her family because he wouldn't be around for long.

Everyone looked from their break fast and at the couple interestedly, Chad was looking bad.

He dropped his fork and bowed his head, he had everyone's attention. No one spoke.

"I'm only a man", he dramatically breathed. " And I had to provide", he effortlessly recited from one of his upcoming roles.

He then turned to Sonny. "I'm sorry baby", he looked deep into her brown eyes and honestly looked sincere. "I haven't been there for you, I haven't been the husband you wanted. But I'm trying so hard right now, please don't give up on me?" he batted his mile long lashes and Sonny swore his icy blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Chad", Sonny smiled giddily like she did the first time he brought her a line back when there was Chuckle City, and Mackenzie Falls.

"Shh", he pressed his index finger to her lips. " I Love you".

Everyone at the table awwwwww'd.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard", Gina dabbed at her eyes.

For a second, Sonny believed him too.

He leaned closer when everyone else had focused back on their food and grinned.

"How great was that? They have no clue", he whispered.

Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. Everything with Chad was an act. Everything. She moved her chair a few inches away from him.

"How many calories do you think is in these?" Chad scrunched her perfect brows stabbing his fork into his mile high pancakes stacked on his plate.

Joe Munroe waved his hand. "Its pancakes son, what does it married? You need all that for ridin'?"

Everyone at the table excitedly began talking about this 'riding'

"As in riding a car?" Chad asked seriously.

Everyone chuckled except for Chad.

"No, we're going horse riding at Glenn Oaks", Sonny clapped excitedly. " I can't wait to see Shadow".

Chad frowned. "I've never rode a horse I think I'll just-

"Nonsense, you're coming", Joe demanded harshly and set his hard brown eyes on Chad who nodded obediently. " O-Kay".

"**Hollywood",** Sonny teased once Chad hopped out of the white Ford truck with Oakley dark tinted shades, gray Hugo Boss button up, and dark diesel jeans. He looked ready for a photo shoot. Sonny on the other hand was back to her original style. Brown cow boy boots, Levi jeans, and a white tank top. Her long hair was naturally tousled without anything in it, Chad thought it never looked better.

"Whatever-

"Oh my gosh!", a woman squealed.

Chad quickly pulled Sonny closer to him and grinned.

"You two are like famous", the pretty blond squealed and surveyed her eyes toward Chad.

" Oh, you're even sexier in person".

Sonny rolled her eyes and lifted her hand in front of the girl to show her the rock on her finger.

"Are you two married?" she asked seductively and lowered her eyes toward Chad again and bit her bottom lip.

"Well-

"I'm his wife", Sonny stated sharply and interlaced her hand with Chad's. " Happily married".

The blond shrugged before walking away, she winked at Chad before making her last strut. Sonny quickly unloosened her grip.

Chad smirked. "You're jealous, Mrs. Cooper aren't you", he always enjoyed to see Sonny fretting.

Sonny rolled her eyes and headed toward her horse, Chad jobbed after her and grabbed her elbow for her to face him.

"Don't call me Mrs. Cooper, and I wasn't jealous I was disrespected. Don't flirt with other girls in front of me", Sonny yelled saddling on her horse, followed by Chad.

"We're separated did you forget?" Chad demanded once the horse began on the trail with everyone else, Sonny didn't focus and let the horse guide them wherever.

Sonny sighed, she was exhausted with Chad. She was so tired of trying.

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper I did not forget. How could I forget? I've never felt better, Never slept better never been happier", she lied. "I'm over you and this marriage".

Chad looked smug and said something he knew would hurt her.

"I've been over you for years, even before the marriage. If I hadn't had so much tequila that night none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have to deal with you", he narrowed his eyes, he didn't mean either word but he wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him.

Sonny stopped the horse and hopped off without a question she didn't want to be anywhere near him. That was it, that was the last straw ever.

"Sonny I'm sorry", Chad apologized quickly, truly meaning every word. " I didn't mean it Alison!"

Sonny ran away from his voice through the grass tears pouring out her eye, it felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest and cheated on all over again. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was getting away from Chad as quick as possible. When she looked up she was miles away from the trail and walking down the empty roads slowly. Dried up tears clouded her usually sunny face. A car horn honked and Sonny turned. A handsome passenger grinned at her. " Long time no see, Sunshine", he winked.

Sonny smiled appeared as she hopped into her child hood friends arms.

"Travis!", she squealed.


	4. After Shower

"Thank goodness", Connie blew out a sigh of relief when Sonny appeared after 6 hours of being missing with Travis.

Sonny waved with no grin this time, she'd been crying her eyes out for the last four hours Travis had stopped the flowing tears only an hour ago. Her eyes were puffy, and her clothes were sticky, she felt exhausted and weak and all she wanted was a hot shower and her dog, Coop who was back in L.A with Coop.

Everyone rushed to squeeze her tightly and Chad blended with the crowd to get a better glance at exactly who the guy was who had his arm wrapped around Sonny.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked Sonny who simply walked past him and headed toward the porch, she looked too mad to be angry with him right now.

Travis furrowed his brows protectively. "Who are you?"

Chad looked offended. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny's **husband**", he stated angrily. "And, you are? Nobody", Chad answered for him.

Travis scoffed. "So you're the jerk that had her crying her eyes out for the last four hours? Great husband", he stated sarcastically.

Chad felt horrible, here was some common stranger telling him how horrible of a husband he was to Sonny. Was he really that bad?

"You don't know me pal, and what me and my wife do doesn't concern you", Chad yelled angrily.

"From the way you're acting, I'd say ex wife. Tell Sonny I'll see her tomorrow", he confirmed before simply walking away and driving off in his car leaving Chad alone outside. Chad flipped his cell phone as soon as he felt it ringing.

"C. D.C.", he spoke.

"What's up super star?" his manager Jett asked eagerly. "How's Connecticut?"

Chad sighed, " Its Wisconsin, and horrible".

"Well in L.A. things are looking lovely so as soon as you're done finalizing your divorce you'll be on the first thing smoking in Aspen, how's that sound?"

Weeks ago he would've been as ecstatic as Jett but things had changed, had him reconsidering. Sonny and Chad really did have a good thing going.

"Call me later, dude", he stated before pressing 'CLICK'.

Sonny exhaled in the steamy shower and let the hot water drip against her body. She wanted to erase everything Chad for the day, and if she could've erased the C.D.C she had tattooed in the tiniest of letters on her rib cage she would. She was glad he never saw the tattoo, he'd be even more arrogant than before. The only people that knew about it were Tawni and Gina. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and closed her eyes, she saw Chad smiling at her the way he used too. That amazing day in the Bahamas, and then the arguing. She was brought back to reality and didn't like it. Sonny shut the shower off and stepped out in the chilly air of her bathroom while putting on her underwear, she'd accidently left her clothes on her dresser and wrapped herself around the white fluffy towel she'd left on the sink and walked into her room. Still drying her hair. It took her nearly 30 seconds before she noticed Chad sitting at the edge of her bed with his head bowed.

Sonny held her breath and clung tighter to the towel. "You scared me", she admitted and shivered as the wind blew through her opened window. Chad noticed.

"You cold?" he asked gently his blue eyes watching her every mood. It was weird, Sonny noticed, he was acting like a husband should, and nodded innocently as Chad walked over to shut the window before sitting down again, he'd never been so calm.

"Do you mind if I change I am sorta dripping wet here", Sonny informed sarcastically and pointed to her towel.

"I have to talk to you, Alison", he breathed seriously, and his tone of voice told Sonny he wasn't budging.

"Can it wait?" she said still shivering.

"No", Chad simply answered. "It can't".

"Fine", Sonny huffed. " Just turn around", she motioned for Chad to turn his body so that his back was facing her while she changed, she was surprised when he did so, willingly.

Sonny reluctantly dropped the towel and peaked over to make sure Chad was still turned, she felt ridiculous this man was her husband who had seen her body numerous times, and now she was embarrassed for him to see her. She quickly slipped into Juicy sweat pants while Chad spoke.

"Who was that guy that drove you here?" he asked.

"And old friend", Sonny stated while rubbing lotion across her arms and stomach.

"An old boyfriend?" he asked.

"Maybe", Sonny stated and finished toweling her hair and slipping a Wisconsin state hoodie over her head as Chad turned a second earlier and caught glance of her stomach.

"Yes or no?" he asked getting slightly frustrated, she always wanted to play games when he was trying to make peaceful conversation and ease into an apology.

"Why did you forget we're separated?" she quoted him from earlier, she should've known the peace wouldn't last for long.

"Was that necsacery?" he asked slipping his glasses off to rub his eyes, his bruised eye was slowly fading back to its original color.

"Was what you said earlier necessary?" Sonny barked planting her hands on her hips.

"You started", he accused.

"And you finished it".

Sonny didn't want to fight, she was tired of fighting with Chad she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and get back to the way things were, or just leave her alone completely.

Sonny covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Chad's mood quickly shifted as he spoke in a lower, gentler tone with her.

"Look, I was thinking we could just go out, for once just the two of us. We don't even have to talk, I just think we need this for us right now, Sonny. I'm tired of the arguing part of our relationship, I won't argue if you just say yes?" he asked seriously and inched close toward her face, and Sonny thought he was going to kiss her.

Sonny was genuinely touched when she realized this wasn't another one if his lines from a movie.

"Yes—

Sonny was interrupted by the sound of Chad's phone ringing, he read the name before picking up his mood completely changing. "What's up, man?" he waved his hand. "Its a'ight ".

Sonny stood in alarm, he'd went from her husband to movie star in 0.2 seconds flat. The whole good guy bad guy thing was getting old, fast.

After a few more 'no way's and you serious's? Chad hung up and looked Sonny in the eyes.

"Where were we?" he asked as if the moment hadn't been interrupted.

He hadn't changed, he'd never change, Sonny confirmed.

"I'm really tired tonight, so no", she stated. " I'm going to bed".

Chad nodded, even though his feelings were genuinely hurt. " Its cool, I had something else to do anyway", he said before closing her door. Outside he dropped his confident smile and crinkled his brows hurt.

"You okay?" Connie asked once she saw Chad heading outside, she was in the kitchen.

Chad turned. " Actually".

**

Sonny sniffed on her bed wrapped underneath her comforter. " I actually believed he changed", she held her cell phone to her ear as Tawni listened intently on the other end.

"I can't be around him anymore, I'll go insane. Forget trying to make it work, it unfixable Tawni, and I miss Coop. How is Coop?" she asked anxiously wiping away tears.

"Coop is fine, a little messy but fine he misses you", Tawni stated, and refocused.

"It sounds like Chad is trying, he just doesn't know how", she informed.

"I'm so ready for this divorce", Sonny wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and ignored the knocking at the door.

"That's it", Tawni exclaimed. " I'm on my way, tomorrow".

As soon as she finished her sentence Travis opened her door with two Cocoa mugs and a grin.

"I came to cheer you up", he stated as Sonny's phone slipped out of her hands and Travis sat on the side of her.

"h-hey", Sonny stuttered.


	5. Happily Married

_**This is about a few months back, when Sonny and Chad had just married and after their trip to the Bahamas's, enjoy.**_

Sonny Monroe squinted her eyes wide open in the morning sun and found herself in Egyptian cotton sheets on her and Chad's king size bed in their newly remodeled Bel-air mansion. A huge grin slipped across her face when she pulled her hand to her face to push her bangs out of her eyes only to find a 8 carat diamond ring on her finger. She gazed down at her hand before her puppy, Coop hopped on her bed wagging his tail wildly and licking her face. Sonny grinned scratching behind his ears and pecking his head. Their massive room was still new to her, the walls seemed miles and miles away, The bed was gigantic, and the ceiling was sky high, she's have some getting use to do, she noted observing their luggage from their vacation stationed casually across their room. Life was perfect, their honey moon couldn't have been more perfect, and Chad actually cut his phone off for most of the trip. That there was like bird turning down some bread. It felt like an amazing dream and she never wanted to wake up the only thing she was missing was Chad.

Sonny looked to her left where she'd adjusted on her elbows and found Chad's side of the bed empty. She crinkled her brows and looked down at Coop. "Where's daddy?" she whispered playfully and as if on cue, Chad sauntered from the balcony of their room with a dozen roses in his hands. He was in Ralph Lauren dark wash jeans and a black button up which he left open, revealing his Six pack as he walked over toward their bed and kneeled down to peck her lips, and ruffle her long hair while stretching his arms across her upper body.

"Morning, baby", he whispered rubbing his nose against hers before pecking her lips affectionately again. " I was waiting for you to wake up", he admitted.

"Good morning", Sonny yawned with a grin and toyed with Chad's silky locks of hair warmly. Her eyes widened as she remembered over hearing him last night in her sleep talking about the movie role he'd won. "Congratulation on the movie", she said with ocean wide grin.

"Thanks but I-

"I'll make dinner tonight to celebrate", Sonny nodded excitedly. "I'll dress Coop in his little Chef uniform and-

"Babe", he grinned. "Thanks, a lot but", Chad stated walking off toward their life size mirror to observe his reflection while he buttoned up his shirt, and slipped on his shoes casually.

Sonny sat up and hugged her knees watching as he moved effortlessly. "You're leaving?" she asked gently, her excitement dropping with every word she spoke.

Chad nodded still prepping himself in the mirror. " I told you I had rehearsal today, babe", he turned once he grabbed his keys off their sleek night stand.

"Have you seen my jacket?" he asked searching the room with his eyes and walking back out to their balcony in search of it.

Sonny smirked the jacket laid idly next to her thigh, and pulled it underneath her thigh to hold it, her eyes bugged when she heard Chad reappear.

"Are you sur—

"Nope", Sonny blurted quickly with a grin the jacket's arm was in full view. Chad smirked at her childish games.

"Oh really?" he asked inching toward her. "What's that?" he asked grabbing for the arm of the jacket and kissing Sonny to distract Sonny but she pulled away shaking her head.

"Its not going to be that easy", she warned slipping the leather jacket over her slender frame and poking her tongue out at him and propped herself on her knees, she was in nothing but pink boy shorts and a gray baby doll top.

Coop hopped off the bed and waddled into his tiny bed in the corner of the room, they'd had "play time" every time since they moved in, he took this as his cue.

"Oh, you wanna' play, huh?" Chad teased dropping his keys on the floor wiggling his eyebrows. Sonny nodded her chin slowly and bit her bottom lip.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist tighter than usual, all the while kissing her passionately. When she tried to break the kiss he lengthened it, and pushed his weight against her body until her back met the Egyptian cotton sheets again and he was positioned on top of her, trailing kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. Sonny snaked her arms tighter around his neck when Chad playfully squeezed her waist and bit down softly on his ear.

"Don't go", she whispered closely to his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist, tauntingly. "You don't want to leave me allllllll alone in this biiiiiig empty house, do you?"

Chad smirked briefly pulling his face away from her lips. "You are so acting right now", he accused.

Sonny shrugged innocently. "I learned from the best", she winked before kissing Chad's lips and shrugging again tugging at the strap of her shirt. "Is it hot in here?" she joked rising from underneath him and headed toward the door. "I think I'll get some water".

Chad propped himself on his elbows curiously. Was she being serious? She was interrupting Chad time for a glass of water, really?

"Really hot", Sonny's voice echoed down the hall disappearing after the baby doll top she was wearing fell to their bedroom floors.

Chad laughed amused hopping off the bed and jogging down the long spiral staircase to catch up with his shirtless wife. He grinned walking around the spacious mansion, now bare foot. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon as long as Sonny was awoke so his best bet was to put her to bed…

"Sonny?" he sing songed playfully creeping up toward the great room where the limestone waterfall was and jumped when he thought she was hiding behind the wide plant next to the floor to ceiling windows. He crinkled his brows, he was sure he heard foot steps but sighed when he saw Coop wagging his tail and hopping up and down trying to like the water fountain. Even though he disliked dogs he picked up Coop and walked throughout the house and stopped at the foyer.

"Sonny?" he called playfully and searched the massive 2 story area and walked the shiny white tiled floors and grinned when he heard the water running in the grand chef's kitchen. The stainless steel area was spotless, he grinned seeing her pink toe nails hiding behind the break fast island.

He lifted Cooper in front of him. "Sonny, come out come out wherever you are. Coop's hungry", he stated muffling his laughter bouncing the blue eyed puppy up and down playfully in his arms. Sonny still hadn't budged.

Chad sighed. "Oh, well I guess I'm just going to have to feed him some chocolate—

"Noooo!!", Sonny screamed dramatically jumping into view to retrieve her puppy, before setting it down to sip from its water bowl.

"There you are", Chad stated and gripped Sonny lifting her up and setting her on the counter next to the sink, as she slip her legs around him and crossed her ankles pulling him closer .

"Here I am", she batted her long lashes and pulled up the collar to Chad's jacket. "This one is my favorite", she concluded wrapping her arms across his neck as he nodded absently listening and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his, steamily as his tongue explored a familiar home, before he pulled away. Sonny pouted.

Chad shook his head sternly. "That's it young lady", he wagged his finger in front of he nose. "I'm taking you to bed".

"No", Sonny whined babily with a grin when Chad swooped her off the counter with her legs still wrapped around him and carried her all the away upstairs.

"Prepare to be exhausted", he proclaimed cockily before shutting their bedroom door shut.

"Whooh", Sonny replied and hour later exiting the steamy shower after Chad , she really was exhausted but was still wearing a huge grin while slipping into sweats, her smiled faded when she saw Chad dangling his car keys. He smirk confidently and walked over to pick her off her feet as if she was as light as a feather and laid her down.

"Get some rest", he pecked her forehead protectively before walking toward the door.

"Wait", Sonny protested and sprung out of the bed anxious to get closer to Chad. He kneeled down and kissed her soft lips and ruffled her hair while she dropped from her tip toes and walked him downstairs.

"Don't forget I'm making dinner tonight", she called as he put the keys in the ignition of his black Mercedes Benz Slx.

He winked before pulling off swiftly.

"I'll be there".

"I'll be there… in like2 hours", Tawni confirmed present tense speeding through the lanes in her rented sports car her blond hair flowing in the wind, she smiled and looked in the passenger side at Coop who was buckled in his doggy seat.

"Okay", Sonny breathed rubbing her arm and watching Chad out of the Munroe's warm kitchen window on the back yard playing with her 5 year old cousin in the sprinklers, he was carrying her and giving her piggy back rides underneath the sprinklers, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever witnessed. Her smile grew wider when she heard Tawni say "I'll be there". It sent her straight back into the past, on the day after their honey moon when things seemed unbreakable. Back when the only things he had to say about her were loving, vice versa for her.

She ran her fingers across the window pane and smiled at what could've been if they would've had a daughter. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about it right now it was too deep in the past. Her thoughts were interrupted when Travis's voice appeared and he squeezed her shoulder with his dimpled grin.

"You ready for lunch?" he asked as his eyes naturally drifted toward what Sonny was staring at.

Sonny snapped around surprised and hung up her cell phone and slipped it in the outside pocket of her Coach tote, all of a sudden she felt guilty, and she didn't want Tawni to hear her conversation.

She nodded pushing her bangs out of her eyes before walking past him and out of the kitchen heading outside. Sonny was really grateful to have an old friend to be there for her while Tawni was away. She smiled thinking of her good friend Travis, he really was a good guy, she noticed.

Travis casually stayed behind and walked over toward the window Sonny had been gazing out of curiously, and looked amused when he saw Chad outside. It just so happened that Chad turned around feeling someone else's presence and peered into the window. Travis smirked and raised his palm, in a not so friendly hello that read: I'm taking over before walking away.

Chad furrowed his brows and gently sat Caroline back down on the ground before pushing the kitchen door open, he was angry, more than angry, jealous.

"Hello? Hello?" Tawni asked still holding the phone from earlier and shrugged pressing end and throwing her phone in her backseat. She turned to Coop with a smile, her hands still placed on the steering wheel. "Time to get mommy and daddy back together", she confirmed perkily.

And Coop replied back by barking and wagging his tail.

"Wisconsin get ready for me", Tawni stated slipping on a pair of over sized Chanel shades riding in the welcoming sun.

************* **_Fluffy and I left you with a cliffy ! :) PLease REVEIW _**


	6. Talk with Tawni

Tawni Hart only truly cared about three things in the world, and that was shopping, money, and Sonny. She kept that in mind once she stepped out of her red sports car with her stiletto heel in plain Wisconsin. Her flamboyant outfit didn't seem to go well with the Midwestern Aurora. She sported a white Juicy Couture tube top, paired with a cropped gold jacket, white skirt, and flamboyant hot pink leggings. Her lips were glossed and her hair was curled, she commanded everyone's attention in front of the warm looking blue house. She tucked Coop underneath her arm and waved toward everyone, like fans.

"Hey peoples", she greeted with a wide grin wiggling her fingers. She tilted her chin toward her leather Louis Vuton pink and white luggage in the back seat like the diva she was born to be. Everyone stood exiting the house quite confused, they wasn't sure if they should hug her and invite her in or be frightened, she seemed a little over bearing. Mrs. Monroe was to first to greet her with open arms lovingly. They'd go on shopping trips with Sonny together whenever she came to visit.

"How are you?" Connie asked squeezing Tawni's cheeks the way a mother would.

"Fine, just thought I'd drop by- hey quick question", she stalled over looking the brunette family. "Where is the happy couple?"

Connie shrugged and concerned etched her face. "Sonny left with Travis about 2-3 hours ago, and I haven't seen Chad since-

"Travis?" Tawni demanded to know, the name sounded familiar. Sonny had mentioned him before.

Connie nodded. " You know, Sonny's old friend they dated awhile back".

Sonny crinkled her brows and readjusted Coop under her arm and cautiously asked.

" Has Chad met him yet?".

Connie nodded and looked worriedly as her two nephews struggled to lug Tawni's bag inside before refocusing her attention.

Tawni held her index finger and pressed her bedazzled cell to her ear and after four or five rings Chad picked up.

"What?" he demanded not bothering to glance down at his caller I.D.

Tawni raised her brows. "Well excuse me", she stated and softened remembering his situation. "Where are you?"

Chad scoffed. "Some crappy bar on Lavelle", he answered dryly. "Why?"

"I'm on my way", Tawni proclaimed before pressing end and smiled at a confused Connie.

"How do I get to Lavelle?" she asked already hopping back inside her car with Coop.

"Oh, just take the road straight down and turn on I-95 you can't miss-

"Thanks", Tawni called speeding off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny shrugged and grinned across the table from Travis as he ran his fingers through his chocolate curls and smiled at her.

"I really missed you", he spoke genuinely.

She grinned. " I missed you too, Trav. I'm sorry I haven't been around more its just that so much has happened", she pointed to her ring finger, and crinkled her nose.

Travis nodded and reached for her hand across the table and touched her ring, Sonny flinched naturally and looked toward him for an explanation.

"One thing has changed about you though", he nodded intently holding her gaze. Sonny crinkled her brows. " What? My bangs I grew them out longer", she added.

Travis shook his head with a soft chuckle. " You seem a little less happy", he nodded toward her ring, and her hand that he held, slowly pulling off her wedding band.

"You damn right I'm not happy", Chad proclaimed tipsily to Tawni once she found him in the shabby bar. They'd been toasting with shots for the last 10 minutes.

"I'm not supposed to be drinking", Tawni said with a smile and nudged Chad's elbow playfully. He was like a brother to her, it was weird for her to think the first year they met at the Studio in between shows they met. They were such a dysfunctional couple at 16 but they were a paparazzi favorite so they decided to stick it out. In the process they became accidental friends.

"I'm not supposed to be married", Chad stated and looked down at his borrowed ring before tossing it casually into the empty shot glass before him. Tawni slightly sobered up.

"Don't say that", she insisted pulling on Chad's sleeve. "You and Sonny love each other".

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sonny loves that Travis guy", he slurred. "Some honky tonk lumber jack looking guy. Think he looks better than me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, okay? I starred in one the most famous teen drama, I make 10 million a movie. I've dated all the top starlets and pop stars I even gave the Olsen twins a turn but I settled for goddam Sonny Munroe and look where it got me, T, alone in a bar in ratty Wisconsin", Chad rambled on and pulled another shot glass to his lips but Tawni slapped it away forcefully and clenched his jaws in her palms.

"Listen C.D.C. you have nothing to worry about with this Travis dude, okay? You need to focus and try to mend things back together with Sonny and stop feeling sorry for yourself, march in the Munroe's and play it cool, like you always do", Tawni instructed guiding him outside and into her car.

As soon as Tawni and Chad was pulling up the dirt filled road Sonny and Travis was just parking. Chad slammed the door once Sonny hopped out the truck and hugged Travis affectionately.

"Well isn't this precious?" he asked sarcastically. Sonny turned curiously and nearly deafened everyone with her high pitched scream when she saw her best friend next to Chad. She dropped Travis's hug and sprinted over to hop into Tawni's arms eagerly as she squeezed her bouncing up and down on her heels.

"I've missed you so much", she exclaimed giddily. Now they had everyone's attention, even though the family picnic had begun.

Chad nodded toward Sonny who subtly did the same, they had to put their game faces on.

Tawni squealed remembering. " I got Coop!", she proclaimed handing the dog over toward Sonny who screamed with excitement and rushed in to grab her dog. "Aww, I missed you", she purred.

"Chad, there you are", Connie sighed relieved and rushed over to hug him like her very own son. Chad draped his arm around his mother in law and smiled. "I'm fine, I just took a little breather outside", he lied and prayed she wouldn't smell the Hennessey on his breath. "Well come join us", she called over her shoulder and began walking.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded interlacing his fingers with hers. Travis interrupted them and Tawni and their stride toward the happy family bundling up to head toward the park.

"Hey", he greeted with a friendly wave. Gina joined the circle with a few other cousins.

Tawni lowered her shades and let a grin slip across her face, he was cute. " Well, hello", she flirted making her voice sound seductive.

"I'm Tawni Hart", she extended her hand for him to shake but instead he kissed it.

"Of course I know who you are", he spoke and trailed his eyes over toward Sonny. Chad rolled his eyes and pulled Sonny closer to him and pecked her cheek interrupting when it looked like Travis was about to speak.

"Sweetie, did you change your perfume I just love the way it smells on you", Chad bragged watching Travis eyes twitch with jealousy, he was enjoying himself so he thought he'd let the moment linger.

"You look great today", he added.

Sonny smiled, she didn't mind compliments. "Thanks-

She was cut off when Chad's soft lips pressed against his. He expected her to pull away sooner but it seemed like she was the one lengthening the kiss.

"Save it for the bedroom", Gina giggled on covered little Caroline's eyes jokingly. Travis cleared his throat, and Tawni waved her hand dismissively and batted her lashes. "You were saying?" Sonny finally broke the kiss completely caught off guard and fanned her face.

"Whoa", she mouthed.

Connie clapped once more. " Get to moving, we're leaving right now", she stated as everyone headed to separate cars.

"Let's take mine", Tawni lightly offered and began for the tiny red car. Chad stopped her. " I think not, T, that's barely enough room for me you and that dog", he stated the obvious.

Tawni nodded. " Oh, yeah".

"My car is fine-

"No, we're car pooling with my mom", Sonny rejected, mainly because she didn't want Chad and Travis in the same room for too long.

Travis shook his head and pressed the unlock button on his key chain. "Nonsense, I have more room", he smiled at her. Tawni stepped in front of Sonny. "We're riding with you", she concluded already heading for the passenger seat. Chad and Sonny reluctantly entered as Gina slid in the backseat with them.

She laughed. " This is funny. Sonny used to date Travis, Chad and Tawni used to date, and now Sonny and Chad are married. Its amazing how cool everyone is with each other", she nodded obliviously.

Sonny squinted and inhaled harshly, she was slightly hyper venerating


	7. Almost Close

Tawni Hart flipped her buttery blond hair out of her face and smiled at Travis ignoring the mud smudging into her stiletto heel on the grass where the Munroe's where having their annual fall picnic.

"I love it here", she lied through her pearly white teeth and nodded intently to the handsome stranger talk about Wisconsin. It was crowded and loud blue grass music flooded from the speakers they'd stationed at the park. Everyone was laughing, hugging and drinking. Tawni felt weird, she'd never felt so warm on the inside/ now she knew why Sonny was so sugar plum sweet. Who wouldn't be? One day with Munroe's and Tawni was already feeling loving.

"Hut, 1,2,3, 4", Joe Munroe called before flinging the football over to Chad who shockingly caught it and ran across the grass.

Sonny clapped her hair whipping against her cheeks when the wind blew, her dress fluttered in the wind where she sat on the comforter she'd brought out on the grass watching the boys play football.

"Good job", she raised he thumbs up with a grin.

"Your boys got a good arm", her father called before returning back to the game.

Sonny smiled, Chad as her 'boy? Yeah, right. Chad belonged to Hollywood and adoring fans.

"Hold her while I go run to the store", one of her many Aunt's stated handing over her baby boy before jogging over to her car. Sonny raised her brows and lifted the adorable brown eyed baby and smiled cautiously, she was so scared she'd drop him.

"Hi", she whispered holding the giggling baby at arms length and crossed her legs Indian style and smiled, her heart warmed. "I'm Sonny, little cousin", she whispered before pecking his nose. Chad exhaled out of breath and shook his head flopping on his back next to Sonny and the baby. He propped himself on his elbows and watched Sonny play with the baby wide eyed.

"What's his name?" Chad whispered poking the little baby's round stomach and grinned at his toothless smile.

"Mathew", Sonny said and looked over to Chad, who nodded before lifting his back from the blanket to get a better look at the baby. Sonny's eyes watered, "Mathew", she stated again before breaking her gaze with Chad. Mathew was the name they joked about naming their son, if they ever had one on their honey moon.

Chad bit his bottom lip awkwardly, he knew how hard it must've been for her. Looking at what could've been for them, if they hadn't separated.

"Oh", he breathed. "Well, it's a good name I'm glad he has it".

Sonny nodded her chin solemnly while cradling baby Mathew. " Can you grab his bottle in that bag?" Sonny pointed to the baby bag behind him, just seeing Chad with a bottle caused her to giggle. Here, he was so out of his element.

"How cute is that?" Gina cooed diverting her attention from Travis briefly to observe her cousin and her husband with a baby. "They love each other so much". Tawni had left a few seconds earlier to grab a drink out of her purse, which she'd purposely left in Travis's car.

Travis sighed and leaned closer, signaling he knew something Gina didn't.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you noticed, Sonny didn't have on her ring?" he instigated.

"What?" Gina asked. " I'm sure she just gave it a breather".

Travis shook his head. "Not quite, back in Hollywood I heard Chad was cheating on Sonny", he added. " I have a few friends out there". He strung the story along with every word he spoke.

"And get this…

Gina leaned forward curiously.

"They're getting an annulment".

Gina gasped and squinted her eyes. "I don't believe you".

"Why would I lie?" Travis stated confidently and ran his tanned hand across his chocolate curls.

Gina crossed her arms knowingly. "Because you're still in love with Sonny, and she's married", she stated honestly her hazel eyes searching his deeply, she didn't play when it came to family.

"Whatever", Travis rolled his eyes.

"I'm back", Tawni declared approaching the two.

Gina smiled and turned her back to speak lower.

" I'll do you a favor and pretend you never brought this up", she concluded before shrugging past him.

Tawni knitted her brows together. "Where's she going?"

Travis shrugged. "She went to get ice", he lied as his eyes shifted over toward Sonny and Chad who were playing with baby Mathew like proud parents. It made him sick, she was sending him mixed messages. One day it was I hate my husband, and now they were goggling over a baby.

Tawni tapped his shoulder. "Did you hear me?"

Travis turned and nodded.

Tawni smirked. "Well, what did I say?" she asked playfully.

"This", Travis said slipping his arm around Tawni's neck and whispering in her ear.

She giggled girlishly and slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, Travis", she grinned. "How about we sneak out and have a hot little rendezvous at the beach", she flirted playfully tugging at his T-shirt and moving her lips to his until he held at her at arms length.

Travis smiled at her puckered lips. "You're beautiful Tawni, but I don't want to rush things. I want to get to know you, first", he uttered romantically.

Tawni blinked with a confused look, that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard from a guy. Usually whenever she flirted they took full advantage, but not Travis. She liked his looks, but now she was actually starting to like him.

"Want to walk around?" he asked genuinely and grabbed Tawni's palms. She beamed ear to ear and fell into step with him, she'd never really been a hand holder- until now.

"O-okay", she said lightly and hid her grin whenever he spoke, his smooth deep voice. She was feeling girly, and weak, kind of like Sonny when her and Chad began dating. Now that it was happening to her, it felt weird. She wanted to share her feelings for the first time instead of listening to someone else's. It felt damn good, she noted. She like the funny feeling growing at the pit of her stomach.

Sonny was feeling it too.

Watching him play with baby Mathew was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Here he was, growing up right before her eyes. The Chad from a few days ago would've never even looked in the presence of a baby, let alone hold one. It was refreshing to see Chad Dylan Cooper the family man. And not Mr. Hollywood.

Chad blew on Mathew's round tummy playfully and Sonny tickled his sides before lifting him up.

"Thank you, sweeties", her aunt reappeared to reclaim her child. " You two have to babysit for me before you go", she bargained.

"Whenever is fine with us", Sonny stated light heartedly.

"How's tomorrow sound?" she pursued.

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Perfect", Sonny brightly answered before her aunt strolled away.

Sonny sighed running over the wrinkle on her dress with her hand absently. Chad relaxed and propped himself on his elbows laying beside her.

"Aw, don't be sad, you still have Coop. He's your baby", he joked lightly.

Sonny turned from stroking Coop behind the ears, she grinned at him without words.

"What?" he asked alarmed. "Is there something on my face?"

Sonny shook her head. "No, nothing. It's just that it's the first time you called Coop, Coop instead of 'that dog'", she teased. "I knew you loved him".

"Whatever, I hate that dog", he retorted coldly, and smiled surrendering. "Okay, okay I like the dog a little bit. I mean he is named after me", Chad covered up his soft side.

Sonny lifted up Coop. "Cooper, Mr. Cooper loves you", she proclaimed before letting Coop lick his namesakes face affectionately.

"See baby, he loves you too", Sonny blurted with a grin and scrunched her face when she realized what she said.

"It slipped", Sonny admitted bug eyed.

Chad waved his hand dismissively. "Its okay, _baby_", he stated lightly to make her feel less embarrassed.

Today was perfect, Sonny thought. Her, Chad, and Coop in Wisconsin vacationing. With no interruptions-almost.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Chad's cell rang and he rose from where he lounged.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked cockily walking away from Sonny to get better reception. Sonny sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"Almost", she whispered.

_**Nice and Fluffy. I think **__****__** RATE & review **_


	8. Baby Makes 3

Chad rose the next morning earlier than usual and propped himself on his elbows, he ruffled his bed head hair. The house was as quiet as church, Sunday morning. He grinned when he saw Sonny lying peacefully beside him on her stomach. Her hand was over on his pillow and he smiled when he saw her wedding band. He cursed her, why'd she have to look so damn good in the morning. His stomach fluttered for her, like the first time he'd met her. It hadn't been like that in months. Sonny stirred and adjusted her chin on the pillow, she lightly snored. Chad grinned to himself and looked over the bed and made sure Coop was still sleeping. That dog could get restless at night. Last night after Sonny had passed out asleep Coop barked and scratched at the bedpost begging to be taken outside. At a desperate need for beauty sleep he took the dog for a stroll. His cell phone vibrated in a circle on the night stand he sighed grabbing the phone and shutting it off. He needed a little break.

One thing he absolutely loved about living with Sonny despite her faults, Coop, the arguing, and disagreements was waking up next to her. It always felt like they were the only two people that existed in the world.

"Morning", he whispered against her sleeping frame and watched her back rise and fall. She shivered slightly, she'd kicked the sheets off her a few minutes ago. Chad leaned forward and grabbed the sheet pulling it toward her waist and accidently causing her tank top to scrunch up to her rib cage. His eyes widened as he held the cover above it, amazed. A grin quickly appeared. Was that… his initials? Chad was flattered beyond. He smirked proudly before pulling her shirt down and pulling the cover up.

"Wow", he breathed. He never would've guessed.

Chad leaned back onto the bed and exhaled looking toward the ceiling. He flinched when the door abruptly opened, still on his back.

Tawni gently closed the door back closed and tip toed inside carrying her heels in her hand. Her blond hair was messy and disheveled sticking out all different directions. Her skirt was crooked, and her makeup was smeared. The sloppy grinned said it all, she must've had an interesting night. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she thought both Sonny and Chad slept peacefully. Tawni quietly peeped over toward the dresser where Chad kept all his hair supplies and grinned. His hair supply would beat any girls, any day. Heck, it even beat Tawni's. As soon as she grabbed his shampoo bottle he rose protectively with a smirk.

"Gotcha", he called causing her jump dropping the bottle of Fred Segal on the floor. He grinned climbing out of bed.

"Interesting night, huh?" he teased.

Tawni wrinkled her face embarrassed. "Shut up", she hissed embarrassed picking up the bottle. " I thought you guys were sleep".

Chad crossed his arm in a playful mood. "So you decided to kidnap my shampoo bottle?" he laughed.

"They have the cheap stuff like Sonny and it'll ruin my hair so I thought I'd borrow yours", Tawni explained attempting to smooth to her hair down.

"Quick question", Chad stated.

Tawni nodded. " So do I, I'll go first. Why the hell are you up so early?"

Chad shrugged leaning against the night stand coolly. "Early morning", he shrugged. " And why didn't you tell me Sonny had my initials tattooed on her si—

"Shh", Tawni hissed over looking Sonny as she stirred underneath the sheets and guided him outside the house so they could speak in private.

"How'd you find out?" Tawni demanded and slapped his shoulder.

Chad smirked. "She was just lying there, and I saw it. When'd she get it done?"

"Right before the divorce papers one drunken night in Mexico", Tawni nodded casually and pointed her finger. " But pretend you never saw it".

"Fine". Chad over looked Tawni again, and laughed. " You just got in at 5:00 in the morning?"

Tawni nodded with a secretive grin that disappeared when she remembered this was Chad. " Say anything and I'll break your neck".

Chad shook his head and looked serious, squinting at the sun. "I have a secret too".

"What?" Tawni teased balancing the shampoo in her hands. " You're having an affair".

Chad was silent.

"You're having an affair!" she hissed alarmed.

Chad shook his head. "No, and we're separated remember? I'm a free agent.".

"Just get to the point pretty boy".

"As soon as we land back in California I'm moving to Aspen for 2 months", he confessed.

"No way", her blue eyes widened. "Congratulations, but what about Sonny?"

Chad shrugged. "We're getting divorced or annulled I don't know. I don't know what you thought this week would do for us. We still have the same issues as we did in L.A."

Tawni shook her head, "I'm still hopeful", she stated. "You two are going to be happily ever after, whether you like it or not", Tawni stated over her shoulder as she began back inside the house. Chad shook his head that was the nicest threat she's ever had.

"Hey", Chad called, as she turned on her bare feet eye brows raised.

"You like him?" he asked speaking of Chad. He really did have her best interest at heart.

Tawni nodded. "Yeah, actually I do", she admitted before continuing inside the house.

Chad nodded and followed after her shortly, and headed up the wooden staircase toward Sonny's room. He slid off his cashmere slippers and climbed into bed. Right now, he didn't want to think about anything but the present. The present was next to his wife. He didn't want a divorce anymore, he forgot how good it felt to actually be on good terms with Sonny. But that was how he felt right now, in a few hours, he'd want a divorce and so would Sonny. They were playing each other hot and cold.

"Coffee?" Connie asked Sonny once she'd strolled into the kitchen her hair in a messy array of loose waves still in her pajamas, she yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Please", she said still yawning, and smiled at all her aunts fully clothed and appeared to be leaving, along with Tawni.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Her aunt Laurie patted baby Mathew's back. "We're going to a book club luncheon, we'll be there all day", she concluded.

"Tawni, you're going too?" Sonny inquired questionably.

Tawni contorted her face. "Oh god no", she blurted and everyone turned to stare at her. She smiled and recovered. "I mean, I have a date with Travis today".

Everyone Awwwed, except for Sonny who raised her brows. "Really?"

Tawni looked down at her watch, "Its 12, I'm actually running late", she stated rising from the break fast stool.

Connie nodded. " We should get going too", she said as everyone rallied up their purses and began heading out the door, Sonny followed them to wave as they drove off. She stopped when Tawni strolled out the doorframe.

"What time did you get in last night?"

Tawni winked before lowering her shades. "We'll talk later", she uttered before heading toward her car. The last person to leave was her Aunt Laurie.

"Bye bye", Sonny stated and waved to Mathew.

Laurie grinned and handed her Mathew. "Did you forget you were babysitting?" she asked sliding the baby bag over Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny couldn't hide her shock. "You were serious?"She yelled, until her aunt shooed her so that she wouldn't wake up the baby.

Laurie nodded and turned when Connie honked her horn.

"I got to go honey, you and Chad will do fine. Plus its good practice. He's going to wake up in like thirty minutes so feed him his bottle. And try going to the park, he loves it there. Oh, and if you need anything call me", Laurie grinned after pecking Mathew's silky blond hair and sprinting toward the car. Tawni honked her horn and waved as both cars sped off, and like that she was alone- with a baby. She rocked Mathew up and down gently still verbally shocked. Her eyes were as big as the ocean when she went back inside. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking, for a whole day she was responsible for another human being? No way, she was only 21, she thought.

She looked up when she heard Chad's footsteps coming downstairs. He was stretching in pajamas his arms without a care in the world, when he reached the bottom step his eyes grew big at Sonny and the baby. "Whoa----". He was at a loss of words.

Sonny nodded nervously and looked down as Mathew's eyes stretched wide open. She looked at Chad petrified. "We have company, for the next 24 hours", she stated as the baby began to scream.

Chad gulped. "Oh no".

_**So there you have it Channy and baby Mathew, next Chappy very interesting lol. Major fluff cuming . DNT 4GET 2 REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**_


	9. I miss us

Tawni Hart was never one to fall, all that weak mushy love thing was for Sonny Munroe, not her. But standing next to Travis on the beach just felt right. The cool wind blew her hair across her cheeks as she clung tighter to Travis as they strolled along the cold sand.

"You cold?" he asked warmly overlooking her choice of clothes consisting of a strapless pink tunic, and white skinny leg jeans. Not exactly, beach attire.

Tawni nodded meekly and grinned when he slipped off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders.

"Gentlemen", she commented as they fell back into step on the secluded beach. Because of the weather it was only two or three other people on the beach jogging in the distance. Tawni paid it no attention, she could only see Travis.

Travis crinkled her boyish eyebrows lightly. "Don't tell me there's not one gentleman in Hollywood", he joked.

Tawni shrugged playfully. "Not that I know of---

"Omg", she cooed observing the picnic he'd set out for the two of them with a shrill. " You should have", she concluded sprinting over toward the bottle of apple cider and apnea bread. Travis smiled following her over.

"Your welcome", he grinned sitting on the cloth he'd laid out for the two of them as Tawni crawled closer to him.

"You know, I can't believe Sonny didn't try to keep you all to herself", she joked sipping from the glass.

Travis sighed and turned his head toward the ocean waves. "Yeah", he breathed. "Me either", bitterly.

"What?" Tawni asked only hearing half of what he'd said.

Travis faked a smile and waved his hand and pecked her lips.

" I was just saying have you spoke to Sonny today?" he lied.

Tawni nodded. "Earlier, her and Chad-

"Chad?" Travis asked disgustedly.

Tawni continued obliviously. "Yeah, they're babysitting I wander what they're up to".

"Uh", Chad asked nervously dropping to the last step. "Why are you holding a baby?"

Sonny shook her head still visibly stunned. "I said we'd babysit, I didn't think she was serious", Sonny panicked.

Cooper barked anxiously hopping up and down by Chad's ankles on his pursuit toward Sonny.

"Shut up dog", he retorted as Cooper whimpered with his tail behind him before running back up stairs.

Chad rushed over to Sonny who was hyperventilating and grabbed both of her cheeks and fanned her face, he wanted to kiss her lips like he usually would've but the circumstances had changed.

"You're okay. We're okay", he instructed. "Just breathe ".

Sonny nodded and exhaled with a sigh and focused back on the now sleeping baby with a grin.

"Okay", she stated and handed Mathew over to Chad. " Can you hold him while I shower?" she asked.

Chad stroked the babies back and nodded. " Yeah, sure", he concluded before heading straight for the living room to turn on Barney.

Sonny smiled confused heading up the stairs, was Chad being—reasonable?

When she emerged from the shower 10 minutes later fully clothed she smiled when she saw Chad dozing off with his head back while Mathew laughed and giggled on his lap. Apparently he was up from his cat nap.

"Hey boys", she whispered entering the living room to join them. Chad smiled waking up from his nap and squinting. While bouncing Mathew on his lap playfully as the little baby boy clapped and giggled dimples dotting his cheeks.

"Aw", Sonny purred. "Let me hold him", she insisted eagerly lifting the baby into her arms and holding him above her.

"Hi, Matt", she grinned sunny and puckered her lips, idolizing the baby. "You're so cute", she babbled shaking he head. "You're so amazing".

Chad flipped his hair. "I know right", before yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shrugged to wake himself up.

Sonny shook her head. " I was talking about Matt".

Chad rose chicly. " Sure you were", he joked sarcastically walking into the kitchen. As soon as the two were out of ear shot he pulled his cell to his ear secretively.

"Chad can you bring Matt's bottle?" Sonny called into the kitchen.

"Okay", he called back graciously.

"What?" he whispered sharply turning his back away from the living room and opened the fridge to muffle his voice.

"Wha the hell hove you ban?" the Brazilian accent appeared. Chad groaned and rolled his eyes, it was Francesca, his ex girlfriend. Friction had been caused when she found out his plans for Wisconsin. They'd been dating more so in the public eye for publicity sake. In all actuality besides her being a beautiful model, she meant nothing to him.

"How'd you get my new number?" he demanded.

"Jett", she stated. "Why are yore in Delaware?"

"Wisconsin and I told it was over Fran".

Before Francesca starting going off in Spanish Chad's cell phone beeped and he clicked over on the other line and clenched his jaw when he saw his manager's name, Jett appear. He ended the call with Fran and spoke to Jett.

"Hey hot shot-

"I could kill you", he barked.

"Whoa, whoa", Jett laughed in his cool tone. "What's the problem C.D.C.?"

"Why does hell does Francesca Dembroziaca know where I am?"

"Isn't that your girlfriend-?

"No, and I told you that. I don't want anyone to know where the hell I am. You got that? I haven't seen paparazzi in days this is private and I plan to keep it that way, understood?"

"Understood", Jett agreed. "Whatever you want". And decided to liven up the mood.

" I might be up there to come see you. I just know you're dying of boredom".

Chad smiled. "Shut up".

"Big shot, I got to' go but don't stress you still have a couple more days to get her to sign".

"Chad?" Sonny asked entering the kitchen with Matt on her hip, he quickly ended the call closing the fridgerator.

"Did you find the bottle?" she asked again and furrowed her brows.

Chad slapped his forehead and nodded. "Oh, yeah", he said handing her the bottle and sitting down at the kitchen table. He could go for a drink right now. He would've drunk the whole bar under all the stress that was forming.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked casually sitting Mathew in the high seat next to Chad who was stirring the baby oatmeal and choo-choo training it to Mathew's mouth.

He shrugged his shoulders focusing on the baby. "Nobody".

Sonny smiled, she wanted to believe him so she did. "Okay".

Chad rose, confidently. " You know what?" he asked.

"What?" Sonny asked flipping her long hair out of her face.

"I'm cutting my phone off today", he concluded before shutting his busy cell phone off with the end button just as 12 new text appeared.

Sonny squealed and hopped into Chad's arms and pecked his lips. "Thank you", she genuinely applauded. "Thank you".

Chad sat her back down on the ground and stroked her cheeks. "Whatever you want. I just don't want to fight with you today", he spoke honestly.

She grinned. " I think I like the new Chad".

Chad leaned over to retrieve the baby from the high chair and rubbed his back.

"Don't get used to him, Wisconsin has me feeling sentimental "he joked.

Sonny pushed back her hair and couldn't help the fluttering feeling bursting out of her chest. Was she falling for her husband? It was such a weird thing to be thinking after so many months of hating him. Today he was shining in a new light. She watched from afar as he sat Mathew in his baby carrier and wiped the slobber off his bib, and stood before him protectively. She walked behind Chad and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. At first he flinched but he eased melting back closer to her.

"Um, okay?" he joked at her sudden affectionate attitude.

"Shh", she interjected as he turned around to face her. "Just hold me", she instructed. "I forgot what it felt like", Sonny admitted as Chad without another question gripped her frame tightly to his and breathed in her vanilla scent. Maybe it was serendipity or the baby formula she inhaled but she was feeling loving and sweet all over again. Like the honeymoon phase.

Chad grinned. "All you had to do was ask".

Sonny hid her smile into Chad's shoulder where she stood on her tip toes, like they used to. Finally she broke the hug and shrugged casually. " Hugs".

"What?" Chad smiled still inches away from her face.

"The one thing I missed about you were the hugs".

Chad flipped his hair cockily. " Well I am good at-

"Chad", she interrupted.

Chad smiled. "Fine. I missed this", he placed his index fingers on he lips and leaned closer about to kiss her lips ,but Cooper emerged tapping at Sonny's feet.

"Aw", she cooed kneeling down to pick up her doggy.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Thanks, dog", he retorted rolling his eyes at Cooper as he excitedly hopped on Sonny and licked her cheeks and lips. She giggled. "Cooper", and rose to Cha holding Coop in his face.

"Apologize for hurting his feelings earlier", she demanded.

Chad crossed his arms defiantly and stuck his nose in the air. "No", he rejected.

Sonny set Coop down and held her arms out for Chad pouting and putting on her cutest baby voice. "Chatty baby, I'm sorry give me a kiss", she strung her words and puckered her lips.

Chad shuttered. "Like these lips would actually touch those after that dog slobbered over you? I think not", he superstitiously stated plopping on the couch in clear view of Mathew who was playing with a toy train.

Sonny grinned and hopped on a surprised Chad's lap and attempted to pull his face closer to hers.

"Kiss me", she demanded giggling and pulling her lips to his as he turned his head in defiance.

" No way, get the other Cooper to kiss you", he joked still turning his body away from hers.

Sonny gripped her rib cage suddenly and stopped laughing abruptly. Chad turned concernedly and his mouth gaped. "Are you-

Sonny jokingly pressed her lips to Chad's in a loud pucker before pulling away.

"No fair", Chad rose and pointed his finger at her. " After I wash my lips you're going to get it", he playfully threatened before sprinting toward the bathroom.

Sonny's smile disappeared as quick as Chad left as she winced rubbing her rib cage, after feeling a sharp pain on her side, it felt like a soccer kick. What the hell was that? She inquired.

"You okay?" Travis asked Tawni, Tawni nodded and nestled closer to him on the sand, she had never felt happier or safer.

"Did you see Sonny this morning?" he asked casually and wrapped his arms around her body tighter.

"Yeah", she breathed closing her eyes, "Her and Chad".

"Together?"

Tawni furrowed her brows and pulled away from Travis slightly. "Yeah, why?"

Travis faltered but recovered casually. "No reason", he smiled before gently moving his lips to Tawni. She had no further questions.

_**Sorry 4 the l8t update! I've been busy but stay tuned Now chapters r coming your way . How'd you like this cliffy? And please please REVEIE & RATE!!!! ~* LOVE YA!**_


	10. Paparazzi Stalkerazzi

"Ready?" Chad called from downstairs situating Mathew in the stroller and heading outside, they'd decided to take a stroll around the park. Fresh air would do them good, and the baby for that matter. He'd been restless every since his nap, and was fully awake.

Sonny crinkled her brows worriedly once she'd slipped her jacket over her aching side and nodded.

"Yeah", she grinned zipping up her black Free City hoodie and meeting Chad in the living room. She laughed turning to see Chad placing Mathew on a pair of sunglasses.

"Those are Gucci", she informed.

"And?" he asked nonchalantly.

"There is no sun out, put him on this", Sonny laughed tossing Chad the small navy wind breaker. Chad swiftly slipped the jacket over the wiggling baby and handing him his pacifier.

Sonny massaged her temples when she thought Chad wasn't looking and looked up only to find him staring back at her.

"You okay?" he asked gently after buckling the baby car seat in the Range Rover he'd rented for his stay. He'd finally found a car rental place that matched his swag and he was looking to take it all over ratty Wisconsin and flaunt of course.

"Fine", Sonny stated sliding in the passenger seat.

"You sure?" Chad asked, " You're not pregnant are you?" he joked and through his head back in laughter along with Sonny.

"Can you imagine us as parents?" Sonny giggled as Chad pulled out of the driveway with his charcoal Range Rover.

"Never", he stated turning up the radio.

"Until you're mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine (mine)",

Sonny's voice poured through the vehicle awkwardly. She bit her bottom lip and looked out the window and looked at her cell for new messages.

"Is this a new song?" he asked making a U turn.

"Pretty recent", she nodded and reached for the knob to turn the station. "Its no good-

"I like it", Chad interjected as she pulled her hand away and smiled.

"Really? You said my music was stupid, remember?"

Chad shook his golden blond hair out of his face. "I say a lot of stupid things, Sonny", he admitted and looked into her brown eyes before turning back to the streets.

Sonny giggled. "September 3rd, Wisconsin, Chad Dylan Cooper admits he says stupid things", she pretended to record, they laughed again before sitting in comfortable quietness. The only sound was the cords of her guitar in the background as the song came to an end. She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, wandering if he knew the song 'Until you're mine' was about him, and only him.

She shrugged the dark thought out of her mind, when she made that song she was in a bad place. Right now they were in a solid place, possibly reconciliation. After a few more moments Chad was pulling up toward the local park. It had a nice swing set, bike trail, and slides. Chad had never really been to his park, growing up in Beverly Hills the park was always in his backyard, so was the pool.

"I missed this place", Sonny concluded opening the car door and hopping out to put Coop on a leash. Nearby paparazzi had been tipped off and smirked obscure in the bushes as he held the camera flashing. Once news broke that the couple were back on, and with a baby it'd be a goldmine. He snapped away catching pictures in various poses. One of Sonny picking up a baby as Chad pulled the stroller out of his trunk. Another of the couple laughing as they began on their stroll. The paparazzi had finally found the missing couple, and they wouldn't be taking it easy. These pictures had to be worth at least 45 thousand.

Sonny wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and kneeled down to unbuckle Mathew out of his stroller and headed for the swing set. Chad walked the stroller along with Coop and followed the two with a grin. Chad helped her situate Matt into the baby bug swings before she sat on the bench inches away from Chad and Matt. He gently pushed the baby back and forth as he screamed with joy.

"Be careful", she called motherly from the bench where Coop sat snug in his stroller too. She'd slipped him on his doggy boots and rain coat, and put his bows in his head. He looked like a little baby himself.

Chad waved her over. " C'mere", he called so she could join.

Sonny shook her head but stood anyway to walk over to him. " You're doing fine", she commented. Chad guided her in front of him and held her palms gently giving the swing set a push. Chad naturally leaned closer and closed his eyes listening to Sonny giggle he was slowly drifting back in forth into the past.

FLASHBACK:

"**S**top", Sonny giggled as her tan skin glowed in the Bahamas's sun where they laid in the canopy lounge chaise on the sandy beaches.

"Never", Chad giggled and nuzzled his neck into Sonny's chest playfully before crawling back to his side on the lounge chaise, while stroking her hair and kissing her neck every few seconds.

"Can I tell you something?" Sonny asked seriously and propped herself on her elbows in her two piece string bikini.

Chad nodded. "Anything, baby".

Sonny smiled. "I always knew id marry you", she admitted.

Chad laughed, "Even when we hated each other?"

Sonny nodded her chin. "I never hated you. I said I did".

Chad pulled her closer to his chest as she closed her eyes listening to the ocean and his rhythmic breathing.

"Well, it'll be an interesting to tell our kids", he said pecking her forehead and lowering his forehead.

"You mean little Channing and Elizabeth", Sonny corrected.

"Those are the stupidest names I ever heard. Do you want them to be bullied at the playground?" Chad stated.

Sonny rose offended. "I love those names".

"I don'- why are we arguing about kids we don't have?" Chad laughed pulling her back to his chest as she accepted.

"You're right, we just got married", she grinned down at her ring finger and buried her face into Chad's chest. "My mom's going to kill me", she giggled. Chad kissed her hair.

"I'm happy, are you?" he asked.

Sonny rose from burying her head. "I'm more than happy, Chad, Chad, Chad-

"Chad", Sonny said interrupting his flashback as she picked up Mathew who was now asleep in her arms.

"Did you hear me?" Sonny asked holding Mathew against her hip in front of the bench where his diaper bag was stationed. He needed a changing, a she began to whine.

Chad shook his head turning to follow. " What?"

"I said can you hand me the diaper?" she asked kneeling down already changing the soiled diaper.

"Gross", Chad crinkled his face jokingly tossing her the diaper. After a few wipes, and tears Mathew was back on his feet and giggling.

"I'm going to get some ice cream", Sonny stated and began toward the stand with Matt in tow. Chad nodded.

"Bring me back vanilla", he called with a smile that quickly faded into a glare.

The paparazzi mob had doubled and they flashed wildly. This time Chad could hear it in the distance. He was notorious for hid temper with the paparazzo's. One time he even punched one in the eye while he was at a family dinner. Chad snarled his nose and began to charge for the idiots hiding by the bushes pretending to be unseen.

"Paparazzi", he muttered disgustedly and clenched his face. Don't get it wrong, he loved the attention when attention was due. Even before he married Sonny he enjoyed the extra attention on the weekends where they followed and hassled him. But when he finally developed a life outside of being famous he wanted to separate the two, but they wouldn't let him be. He understood it was their job, but to follow him to Wisconsin and photograph him and Sonny with Mathew was just unforgiveable.

"Go the hell away", Chad barked as Sonny widened her eyes and pulled Mathew closer to her and covered his head so they wouldn't snap his picture. They ignored and moved closer to Sonny shoving the camera in her face.

"Whose the baby, yours?" he asked Sonny smugly in his British accent. "Who's the father?"

"Just go away!" Sonny cried and clung tighter to Mathew.

They could bother him but Sonny was another thing. Chad charged from where he stood at the bench and socked the most persistent guy in the eye.

Tawni flipped her cell phone closed where she sat in Travis truck. Something wasn't right she could feel it in her damn bones as her stomach churned. Neither Chad nor Sonny was answering the phone, and Chad's was going straight to voicemail. She hadn't spoken to the two since they said they were going the park with Mathew.

Travis massaged her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Tawni shook her head, the feeling in the pit of her stomach was urgent. "Chad and Sonny aren't answering the phone. Its not like them", she explained anxiously as she spoke jumbled.

All Travis heard was Sonny.

"Where did they say they'd be?" he asked putting his keys in the ignition. He was getting worried himself.

"The park, Grover park", Tawni spoke in distress and shook her head.

"I know where it is", he confirmed pressing the gas.

Tawni exhaled. "Just hurry!", she screamed.


	11. Sonny no smiles

"Chad, Chad over here", the paparazzi demanded as the mob grew bigger with every snap. Fans had heard the news and joined to. Chad lowered his shades and attempted to usher Sonny and Matt away from the disaster. He had no such luck. Even local news reports had joined in on the chaos.

"Sonny, Sonny do you forgive him for cheating?" They demanded to know flashing their cameras left to right vastly, and recording. The camera flashes lit up the once peaceful park.

Sonny ignored the mob and held Chad's hand, Chad held Mathew closer to his chest, by this time he was balling his eyes out at the commotion. Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder and continued through the crowd. They'd need help for sure.

"Hey C.D.C. how much do you think punching that guys is going to cost you?" One very bold photographer asked. Sonny was feeling weak, her head was pounding and her rib pain was more frequent.

Tawni slammed the car door shut before sprinting through out the park, with Travis behind her. She could hear the chaos from the moment she stepped foot in the park.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled spotting him first and alerted the paparazzi. Another celebrity? Half the commotion fell over to Tawni.

Who would've guessed in Wisconsin? Chad turned and dropped Sonny to look for Tawni in the distance he needed all the help he could get. Sonny stayed in the midst of the crowd unsteadily as the world swirled at her feet and her body hit the cold pavement.

"Sonny", Travis yelled elbowing through the crowd harshly.

Chad looked relieved, a few feet away from his car. He handed Tawni the baby and turned to grab Sonny's hand but she wasn't behind him anymore. More pictures than before snapped wildly and the reporter ran with the recorder to get the winning shot.

"A fallen pop star", she announced as a million and one pictures snapped wildly.

With lighting speed Travis beat Chad to the punch and rushed to grab Sonny's lifeless body. He lifted her limp body into his arms distressed and hurried through the crowd.

Tawni panicked as tears fell from her eyes. "Sonny!" she screamed hoarsely. "Sonny! Someone call 911" she screamed again, her chest felt constricted. Just seeing her best friend's lifeless state was enough to kill her.

Chad stood frozen. "Sonny?" he asked in disbelief, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Travis carried Sonny to his car and slipped her in the backseat.

Chad gripped his arm when he turned to shut the door closed. He wanted to be selfish and take her back to his car and drive her to the hospital, but this was Sonny. And one thing she did teach him was to not be selfish.

"You better to pray to god she gets their safely-

"Shut up!" Tawni screamed. "This isn't about either one of you Sonny needs help", she cried as the ambulance pulled up with their alarming sirens.

"Thank god!" Tawni screamed in hysteria and rocked Mathew up and down on her hip as she reached for her cell phone to call Connie, and the family.

"Hello?" Connie asked calmly.

"Connie", Tawni sobbed in agony. "The paparazzi found Sonny and Chad at the park, they got ambushed and Sonny passed out cold on the floor. And she's not breathing, she's not breathing".

"What?" Connie screamed anxiously into the phone and held her breath, her heart just skipped a couple beats. Tears formed in her own eyes.

"The ambulance just got here and I don't know what to do", Sonny cried attempting to comfort Matt at the same time. Travis rubbed her shoulders protectively.

"Listen to me, you get in that ambulance and hold my baby's hand. I'll be there as soon as I can", Connie demanded emotionally.

If she wasn't so distressed she would've smiled, her mother never would've cared enough to answer the phone. Everyone deserved a mother like Connie, she noticed.

"O-okay", Tawni hiccupped and pressed end to the conversation she turned her head when the ambulance pulled Sonny's lifeless frame on the stretcher on led her in the back of the ambulance where tubes were stuck inside of her. It took everything in her to hop in the back with Sonny and hold her hand. She needed a best friend right now.

Tawni grabbed Sonny's cold hand and kissed it as tears fell. Mathew had finally calmed down. Sonny laid without moving her eyelids clothes, the machine beeped at the emergency med pumped air through her mouth, as they pulled off.

"You're okay Sonny, you're okay", Tawni sniffed trying to be strong. She was juts glad she got there in time, she didn't want to know what might've happened. Chad tapped the window urgently and demanded to be let in.

Tawni turned grateful she had someone else on her side.

Chad pecked Sonny's forehead and lips. "She's cold", he stated and without another question slid off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Sir", the EMT said persistently. "Only one person can ride with the patient".

"I'll go", Tawni offered.

Chad shook his head and sniffed. "No, stay there. I'll be there the same time you get there", he informed before hopping out.

Tawni nodded, as Chad hopped out. Travis walked over to the ambulance for moral support.

"I love you", Travis quickly blurted. It seemed like the right thing to say all his emotions was coming at him fast, he really did care about Tawni though.

"I love you too", Tawni mouthed once the door had closed and abruptly pulled off sounding the alarm.

The paparazzi and crowd stood in awe, no more photos were taken. They'd just caused a tragedy, no one spoke in the eerie silence as they began to pack up and leave.

"Are you happy now?" Chad yelled to their descending backs. "You nearly killed my wife!"

Chad folded his hands in the back of his head watching the ambulance pull off, he felt helpless. Travis stood in awe and looked down at his shoes, then at Chad's shirt".

"You alright man?" he asked.

Chad furrowed his bows and yelled. "How do you think I am?" his tone was cold and bitter.

Travis shook his head.

"No, I mean you're bleeding".

Chad looked down at the blood smeared on his white V Neck, and down at his throbbing hand. This was the first time he felt it, he was too worried about Sonny. For the first time in his life he put someone before himself. He winced at the pain of the open skin, he knuckles were blooded and the skin on his ring hand had torn completely. It was still bleeding. Chad shrugged it off and wrapped his hand on the inside of his shirt.

"How the hell do I get to the hospital", he demanded.

Travis tilted his head. "Just follow my league", as he sprinted for his car and waited for Chad to get into his before they sped in the streets, keeping pace with the ambulance.

When they finally made it, Chad bolted off of his car and into the emergency room looking wildly. In the waiting room he saw Tawni crying with Travis by her side, along with the whole Monroe clan. Everyone's eyes were teary and red. Even Coop was nestled in a corner with his face balled into his paws.

Connie tore into the emergency room her heels clicking a second after Chad.

They both belted. "Where is she?"

The doctor walked toward the family carefully. No one spoke a word.

"We've just admitted Mrs.—

"Cooper", Chad quickly answered.

_**Whoa, that was... intense! What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE RATE & REVEIW **_


	12. Peice of Sonny

You have a way of coming easily to me  
and when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Divorce Flashback

Sonny angrily grabbed the hem of her ruby Versace gown after the Golden Globes angrily entering the spacious Bel- Air mansion. Anger was etched all over her usually Sonny face. Chad followed after her shortly after.

"Don't be such a baby", he stated dryly and unbuttoned the last whole on his blazer before flinging it across the room he'd just past.

Sonny spun around shaking her head coldly. "Don't speak to me". She rolled her eyes, she didn't want to see Chad or anyone she was just so sick of Hollywood and the superficial people, she just wanted to go to Wisconsin and be normal for awhile.

Chad laughed haughtily and flipped his blond hair out of his sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't give me the satisfaction".

Sonny rolled her eyes and unhooked her gold earrings heading up the grand staircase leading up to their bedroom, Chad followed exhaling lightly and downed the last of the scotch of his square glass while unloosening his tie.

Her back faced Chad as she unhooked her chic looking up do and let her long hair drape down her shoulders and back.

Chad sighed, "I'm going to James after party", he informed. "People are expecting us, Are you coming?"

"No", Sonny crinkled her faced. "The only place I want to go is home".

"You are home", Chad retorted bitterly and searched the room for the dry cleaning, and he couldn't show up to an after party with the same outfit on.

"I mean Wisconsin", Sonny stated dryly walking toward the bathroom to throw on her pajamas.

"I hate this house", Sonny retorted, she wasn't holding back she was going to lay everything down on the table once and for all. " Its too big for just us".

Chad scoffed and flailed his arms sarcastically. "You should be happy-

"Why would I, Chad?" she demanded to know. Did he seriously, think she was happy?

If lonely nights and tearful days was a happy marriage she'd rather be single any day. They were growing more distant with every day, there was no denying. They barely even spoke to each other anymore, and when they did it was an argument.

Chad flailed his arms sarcastically. "Uh, I don't know you grew up with like a million people in one house", he stated.

"Just because you were the only child alone with a nanny doesn't mean you have to be bitter", she argued disgustedly, why had she ever married such a jerk?

"Don't yell at me", he argued raising his voice only causing Sonny to become more irritable.

"You sound like a baby yourself, how about instead of standing there complaining you help me", she retorted with an eye roll. "You're so self centered".

Chad placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "You're so self righteous the first comment I make you get all sensitive. I miss a few dinners and suddenly I'm neglecting you? You can't be the center of my world".

Sonny contorted her face. "Because you're the only person that exist in your world right. You never stop to appreciate the little things. I forgave you for everything, the lying, the cheating-", she accused out of nowhere.

" I never cheated on you", he argued offenedly. "But I wish I had". His tone was cold, and his eyes had turned to stone. They were playing a game, whoever could hurt the worse won.

Sonny shook her head as tears welled in the corner of her eyes. " I hate you", she whispered.

Chad smiled without humor. "The feelings mutual sweetie, I could have anyone I want in Hollywood".

"You can have them", Sonny yelled as stubborn warm tears dropped from her eyes without her permission, she quickly wiped them away before Chad could see. She lifted the photograph of them in the Bahamas and threw the picture frame across the wall. It shattered and fell to pieces on the floor, she had been more furious, angry, emotional, and derailed in her life.

Chad's eyes widened, he didn't expected her to be so bold.

"You don't know good you have it", Chad added smugly.

Sonny shook out her long hair out of her face. "Everything between us was a mistake".

Chad's smug demeanor disappeared. "What are you saying?"

Sonny looked up from massaging her temples and stared toward the ceiling to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm hurting, and we're too young—

"Just say it!", Chad demanded angrily his eyes had turned blood shot, and his tone was sharper than it had ever been, it almost made Sonny flinch. This changed her whole answer, this was everyday Chad. The first time things don't go his way, he throws a fit and leave.

"What are you going to leave, like you always do?" Sonny raised her voice shakily as Chad shook his head pulling his Louis Vuton dufflebag,out of their his and her closets and pulled shirts and pants out of his dresser and threw them in. She didn't want him to leave, but she'd never let him know that. She prayed with every bone in her body he'd stop packing.

Chad looked up briefly to eye Sonny.

" Since I'm putting you through so much", Chad air quoted with his fingers to mock Sonny rudely. He was sick of fighting with her, every single day was a battle with them the last few weeks.

"Don't expect me to be back for awhile", he retorted slipping his bag over his shoulder. Sonny's heart beat quickened and her chest felt poke and squeeze, she couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? If he wanted to leave their marriage so easily, she'd help him out. Teach him a lesson, once a for all, something had to give.

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't bother coming back this time".

Chad turned incredulously and faced Sonny, their king size bed divided them from their war.

"I want a divorce", she bellowed so loud and heart retching she heard it echoing through the house, along with Coop's barks downstairs.

For a second Chad stood stunned but quickly recovered heading for the door. Sonny expected him to turn around, and apologize and make a change. Instead his pride got in the way.

"The feelings mutual", he barked slamming their bedroom door shut so hard pictures of them fell off their night stand.

Chad bowed his head in the waiting room restless and stood up to walk around again. In the last few hours he'd had the finest chocolates sent in, the biggest stuffed cows he could find, and everything else she loved in Sonny's hospital room. He'd finally agreed to standing, waiting for Sonny to wake up long enough for the doctor to stitch his knuckles up.

The doctor from before finally entered the waiting room holding his clipboard in front of him, He smiled at the obviously derailed family warmly.

"She's fine", he smiled and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, what happened?"

Doctor Ronald nodded and flipped his clipboard back over before he spoke. "Alison has fibromyalgia", he answered.

Tawni gasped. "Oh god", she fanned her face, even though she had no idea what it was.

"Is it deadly?" Connie Munroe asked and clenched Joe and Chad's hand nervously.

Ronald shook his head. "No, not at all. It deals with frequent chest and rib pain and it causes fatigue", "But", he continued, "It can't be taken lightly, it mimics heart attacks and strokes, if not treated".

Everyone nodded seriously, they were huddled together and all held hands.

"Can we see her?" Chad asked anxiously a grin escaping his lips for the first time in the last few hours.

Doctor Ron nodded. "We've heavily sedated her for the pain so she'll be resting for the next day or so".

"Thank you", Connie exhaled as the kind doctor walked away to talk in private to Chad.

Connie proceeded toward her daughter's hospital room still praying, Chad followed behind her shortly after.

The cool of the hospital room sickened him, and the sound of the eerie beeping sound made him uncomfortable. Sonny lay angelically in the white hospital gown her chestnut brown hair had pooled over the pillows. She had a small red scrape on the tip of her chin, Chad watched her chest rise and fall sleeping peacefully. He dropped onto the seat next to her bed and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"I love you", he whispered while stroking her hair. "More than life", he shook his head as stubborn tears filled his eyes. All he wanted was to see her big brown eyes bulge open like they always did happily and smile.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to divorce you", he admitted speaking to her sleeping body while holding her now warm hand in his bigger one. He ignored the buzzing cell phone in his pocket, to hell with it.

"I love you", he repeated more emotional this time and stared out the cracked window in the room absently.

He rubbed her forearm with the pads of his thumbs soothingly. A million and one thoughts were going through his mind, he wouldn't leave her side, not once.

"Thanks", Tawni smiled finally relieved that Sonny was okay and accepted the piping hot coffee from Travis. " You okay?"

Travis blinked and ruffled his hair still amazed at what had happened. "I'm still in shock".

Tawni snuggled closer to him and pecked his cheek. "Sonny's fine", she reassured. "She's got Chad in there".

He cleared his throat, he hated the mention of Chad's name. Gina closed Sonny's door closed with a wide grin after saying hello, by this time the whole family had been inside the hospital room to see Sonny.

_**She's got me too**_, he thought.

"She's a fighter", Gina added proudly before sitting next to Tawni and Travis.

"Chad hasn't left her side once, how sweet is he?" she cooed.

Travis rolled his eyes.

Tawni nodded excitedly. " I know, he can be the sweetest when he wants".

Finally, Travis thought and rose from the giddily women and headed for the door of the hospital room. His heart beat quickened when he opened the door, he'd finally get too see Sonny without anyone else bothering them.

Chad turned as soon as the door cracked open, and Travis appeared.

He walked over to Sonny ignoring Chad completely and stroked her cheek. Chad furrowed his brows agitatedly.

"Can I help you?"

Travis loved getting a rise out of Chad, this meant he posed a threat.

"I was in here with my wife".

"And I'm in here visiting a _very _good friend", he added still focused on Sonny, and smiled.  
" the only thing wrong is her taste in men", he added.

Chad opened his mouth about to fire off but Connie tapped the window gently for Chad. Chad nodded and turned, he hated the fact that he'd be loosing time with Sonny to Travis.

He reluctantly turned to leave but stopped in the doorframe when Travis called his name. He'd took the liberty to sit in the seat Chad was, and winked.

"Don't worry pal, I'll keep her company", he smiled tauntingly as Chad clenched his jaws and headed out.

Travis turned back to Sonny as she stirred, her eyes slightly opened in the darkness she was still heavily sedated and falling in and out of sleep.

"Chad?" she murmured at the blurry figure before her, Travis grabbed her hand and shook his head and spoke, and it came out barely recognizable to Sonny before she drifted back unconscious, she wouldn't be fully awoke until tomorrow.

"No", he stated. "Travis".


	13. Sudden Suprise

"Hey mommy", Sonny groggily spoke weakly in her scuffled voice and attempted to lift her weight but her limp body fell back into her pillows. Her chestnut brown hair was bed head and rugged, she had soft bags underneath her eyes. Even so, she looked beautiful. Her deep brown eyes surveyed the room of all her balloons, flowers, and get well soon cards, all mostly from Chad.

Connie's eyes watered as she abruptly lifted from her seat, why'd she have to send Chad to finally get rest just as Sonny was fully awoke. He was sleeping in the lounge area after she finally convinced him Sonny would be fine.

"Baby", she spoke in Spanish and fanned her face and skidded over to kiss her daughter's forehead and push her ruffled hair back. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", she answered batting her lashes with a yawn. "And thirsty".

Just then the TV came on with a buzzing sound, and the reporter spoke. " Just 36 hours ago on a family outing Chad and Sonny were ambushed by the paparazzi, causing Sonny to pass out cold from stress. She's currently being treated at the hospital we'll keep you posted", the plastic stoic reporter stated before showing clips of that fatal day, as Sonny fell on screen she winced.

"Ouch, I hit the ground that hard?" she joked with a cough.

Connie smiled at her daughter, "I'll go get you some water, and call everyone", she insisted before pecking Sonny's forehead again joyfully. She greeted Travis on her exit, he carried a grin and bouquet of roses behind his back, Tawni tagged along also.

"Hey!", Tawni squealed excitedly bouncing with excitement. " You had scared back there".

"Sorry", Sonny smiled weakly in her newly hoarse voice.

"How you feeling?" Travis asked sincerely, and leaned over to hug her.

"Can I get you anything- water? Juice? Food? Brush? Yeah, you need one", Tawni stated eagerly. "I'll be right back", she confirmed before bouncing out.

Sonny nodded, even though her mother her brought her nearly a dozen bottle of water. She didn't want to eat, or drink, she wanted to see Chad first. He was the last person she remembered with her.

Travis shook his head with a smile. "She's really something", he stated absently sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You're lucky", she stated with a weak grin and stared down at the IV in her wrist and sighed.

"Not quite", Travis stated intently.

Sonny's eyes curiously drifted across her peaceful hospital room, and she smiled when she saw Chad's sloppy boy handwriting beside the table next to her bed.

'Love you always ~* C.D.C.~

A slow grin slipped across her face, she'd unintentionally zoned out on everything Travis was saying, she interrupted him briefly.

"Where's Chad?" she asked her deep brown eyes sparkling in the morning light, she lifted the teddy bear left beside the note and kissed it.

Travis clenched his jaws, it was like every step he took forward Chad took him two back.

"What?" he asked.

"Chad", Sonny smiled.

Travis cleared his throat and rose. "I'll go get him", he confirmed and made his way outside. He trudged to the lounge area where Chad was seated, he couldn't sleep to save his life. How could he?

"Sonny's awoke", he stated dryly and crossed his arms.

Chad's head bolted up and so did he with ocean wide grin. "What? For real this time?"

He sighed, "Sure".

Chad shrugged past him and jogged to room, 223 and stopped when he reached it, Sonny straddled the honey brown teddy bear he'd bought her, it sort of looked like Coop so she knew she'd love it.

He tapped the already opened the door lightly three times with his knuckles, Sonny quickly looked up curiously and waved slowly when Chad appeared.

Before he could speak she worriedly interrupted whatever he had to say.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked as he anchored closer to her.

He shrugged carelessly. "Forget my hand, how are you-

Chad's words trailed off when Sonny reached for his stitched up knuckles and stroked it. Leave it to Sonny to worry about someone, when she was the person in the hospital bed. She smiled before pecking it. He never knew a person more self less, she'd feed the whole world if she could and give a stranger the shirt off her back if they needed it. He forgot that about her, and missed it.

"There", she stated. "Kisses heal everything".

"Really?" Chad asked once she'd gave him his hand back, he leaned over on her hospital bed and pecked her lips, and rubbed his nose against hers like he use too. Then her neck, forearm, and ear.

Sonny giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I'm just trying to heal you", he playfully argued with a chuckle that quickly disappeared when he noticed the scab on her chin, and he twisted ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked evenly and crawled beside her on the bed, and nestled underneath her like a baby. Sonny smiled at his childish antics. He wrapped his arms around her frame and quickly stopped when she winced from the pressure.

"Sorry", he apologized and moved away from her to give her space but she stopped him.

"No, stay", she asked quietly and rubbed her head against his chin trying to find a comfortable spot.

"You scared me", Chad admitted and absently stroked her matted hair.

"I'm sorry", she breathed, and apparently she'd be apologizing all day for scaring people. "I'm fine".

Chad was interrupted by the sound of Sonny's tummy growling loudly.

He couldn't contain his laughter as it bubbled over into a loud laugh that overpowered the outside noise of the hospital.

Sonny slapped his chest with all the energy she had left and smiled. "I've been really hungry lately". Chad lifted slightly and placed his palm over Sonny's flat stomach as it grumbled. He smiled keeping his hand there. "You need to eat more", he added maturely.

"Aye, Aye, Captain", Sonny teased, it wasn't that she'd been purposely been trying not to eat. She loved food, she was a Midwestern girl but she'd been so stressed lately she barely found time. She was even late on her period, _maybe I do need to slow it down, she thought_. Wisconsin was the most relaxed she'd been in months, almost a year.

Sonny and Chad looked absently at each others eyes, but was interrupted when Tawni burst the door open with a excited grin cradling a juice box, magazines, and hair brush. She screamed, and Chad quickly swiped his hand back but Tawni had already recorded the moment.

"This is such a Kodak moment", she purred plopping everything on the table and pulling her camcorder to her face.

Sonny blushed covering her face with her hands and Chad buried his face in Sonny's shoulder.

"Stop Tawni", she giggled.

"No pictures, no pictures please", Chad stated playfully.

Tawni twitched her lips skeptically. " I saw you two".

"Doing what?" They asked innocently in unison separating themselves as if they were just reading the newspaper.

"Being all lovey-dovey", she interrogated.

"Us?" Chad asked as if it was ridiculous, "No way".

Tawni rolled her blue eyes jokingly. "I hate you two".

Just then, the doctor emerged with a warm grin as he greeted everyone.

"Newlyweds", he commented at Chad and Sonny's sudden fondness to each other. He laid next to her, with his head nestled against her collarbone, she naturally stroked his hair with a lazy grin.

"How ya feeling?" Doctor Ronald asked checking her vital signs, and her muscle movement.

Sonny nodded meekly as her answer and attempted to make herself look presentable by fluffing down her hair.

"Excuse me", he stated to Chad with a grin. " Don't worry I won't hurt her", he added once Chad slid off the bed and stood beside Tawni watching intently, as the doctor lifted Sonny's limp arm, she winced feeling the pain from her side, and abdomen.

"Just what I thought", he spoke his thoughts out loud and tapped his finger against his chin.

"What?" Chad demanded along with Tawni.

"We might have to keep you a extra day to run more test because-

"No", Sonny whined weakly and pulled the teddy bear she'd named C.C. closer to her chest.

Chad strolled over to comfort her. "Are you sure?" Chad asked the doctor, who nodded in return and overlooked the table of Pepsi, and cola Tawni had brought Sonny to drink. He shook his head.

"Romeo, will you go get Juliet apple juice from the nurse down the hall?" he asked jokingly, as Chad chuckled and strolled out.

Doctor Ron turned to Sonny seriously.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

Tawni choked on the piece of gum she was chewing, as her eyes trailed over to Sonny.

Her heart beat quickened, her fingertips numbed, and her stomach felt clenched with fluttering butterflies.

Suddenly a flashback of a few weeks ago, when Chad was getting the rest of his clothes out of their bedroom to officially separate. They yelled, argued, screamed and threw things. Somehow that led to Sonny being on top of the kitchen counter, gasps, anger, and tension. Heavy kissing, ripping of clothes, and eyes rolling to the back of the head, scratches of the back. Angry sex, she felt guilty. She hated Chad, the only left that day was passion.

Everyone turned to her expectantly, awaiting her answer.

"No…..", she stated unsurely.

_**This has to be my favorite chappy so far! Please comment and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please, pretty please?**_


	14. I just wander

Sonny set at the edge of her hospital bed the next day and sighed, she was exhausted. She couldn't stop tossing and turning all night. It was Sunday morning, the Munroe's were all at church. Tawni was sleeping in most likely all day, to catch up on her so called beauty rest. She finally had a chance for alone time. The hospital was quiet beside the quiet buzzing sound from the monitors next to her bed. She'd taken dozens of blood test, and ultra sounds. She just wanted to go home.

"I can finally go", she sighed in relief.

She pushed her hair out of her face, she couldn't believe the nerve of her doctor asking her if she might be pregnant? Me? Sonny thought pregnant? No way.

Her eyes shifted to the sound of slippers hitting the hospital floors, she weakly rose to see who or what it was and pulled her blinds back and caught glimpse of a blond woman strolling the hospital floors cradling her new born baby. A wide grin was framing her face as she strolled. Sonny quickly pulled the blinds back and clenched at her flat stomach. There couldn't be a baby in there, could it?

Sonny's eyes swelled with tears, she was on an emotional rollercoaster and all of a sudden she didn't want to be alone, ever. She suddenly reached for her purse and dialed Chad's number. He didn't pick up. She sighed shaking her head and forced herself to inhale and exhale trying to calm herself down. She needed somebody.

She grabbed at her side wincing and crawled back underneath the sheets, and let the tears she'd been holding back fall. She couldn't be pregnant by a guy who never answered his phone, a baby never solves anything. And her period was always late, it'd show up like it always did. After a few more moments of silent thinking she was interrupted by the sound of a vase being adjusted quietly. She turned alarmed but eased when she saw Travis bringing her more flowers.

"Sorry", he quickly apologized. " Did I scare you?" he asked shaking his head.

Sonny nodded with a smile, Travis was always so considerate. He'd never not answered his phone.

"Its okay- and thanks", Sonny nodded to the flowers.

Travis waved his hand and sat in the chair beside her bed, and noticed her tear streaked face.

"You okay?" he asked warmly.

Sonny plastered a fake smile. " Of course". He saw right through her act.

"Sonny", he stated sternly and tucked her hair behind her ear as her smile faded and tears resurfaced.

"I'm scared", she admitted with brimming tears as she absently played with her nails.

Travis could care less about the ring on her finger, this was his friend here, the same one he cared about before emotions got in the way.

"Why?" he asked adjusting to her side of the bed to hug her closely.

Sonny shook her head and clung to the back of Travis's cotton T-shirt, and finally pulled away.

"Thank you", she nodded appreciatively and wiped away tears with the back of her hand.

"No problem", he nodded. " Its never a problem".

"You're such a good guy Travis".

"Travis?" Tawni asked groggily ruffling her hair, she smiled rising expecting to see him in the empty space but he was gone. Her smile faded when all that was left of him was a note in his neat hand writing.

"Sorry Love, Had errands this morning. Give me a call when you wake up gorgeous", Sonny's smile reappeared as she read the note over.

She collapsed back on the bed with a smile she couldn't deny, just reading a note he left gave her butterflies.

Tawni reached for her cell phone next to her pillow and dialed Travis's number, she squealed when his scruffy sweet voice appeared after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

Travis turned his back from Sonny momentarily, the two were watching a Johnny Bravo marathon currently.

"Hey", he smiled naturally hearing Tawni's peppy voice. " Good morning, babe".

"Morning", Tawni purred lovingly on the other end. " Let's go to breakfast".

Sonny watched curiously at who Travis was talking, and waved her hand when he turned to face her. He lifted his index finger to her.

"I'll try to make it gorgeous, call you later", he confirmed before hanging up and tending back to Sonny.

"Who was that?" she smiled, this was still her ex she would always feel a twinge of jealousy.

He shrugged. " Nobody", he answered plopping back in the seat where Chad set all yesterday.

"Oh", she breathed jokingly and slapped his shoulder. " Somebody's in love".

Their giggles disappeared when a nurse appeared with a clipboard.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper is this your husband?" the bubbly nurse asked.

Travis looked blankly at his watch. " Uh, no, I'm a really good friend", he confirmed.

"What's up?" Sonny asked eagerly.

"Well, you're being discharged at 2:30 and you're back at home, we'll call you with the results at our early convenience", the nurse confirmed brightly before leaving.

Sonny clapped excitedly. " I can't wait to eat real food".

"Its 11:30 now", he confirmed looking down at his watch.

She nodded. " I should probably be getting dressed".

Travis smiled lifting to exit but stopped when Sonny called his name again.

"Can you drop me off at home? Chad didn't answer the phone".

"Of course", he nodded before closing her door a smile he'd been holding all day tugged at his lips. Yes, today was a good day.

Sonny winced slipping out of the hospital gown and into blue Juicy sweats, Tawni had packed for her. They were comfortable and baggy, just what she needed. She didn't even want to attempt to try to fit into her skinny jeans, at her stay the hospital had been feeding her non stop. She was afraid she'd bust.

The same nurse from earlier wheeled in the wheel chair all patients used when they were about to depart.

"Your very special friends is waiting", she grinned wheeling Sonny over to Travis who stood waiting.

"Thanks again", Sonny stated, and sighed inwardly. Chad forgot, as always. Travis wheeled her toward the foyer but stopped seeing Chad approaching eagerly.

"Hey", Chad said enthusiastically holding an even bigger teddy bear with Coop cuddled underneath his arm. Sonny's face immediately brighten, her two favorite boys.

"Aww", she cooed in the wheelchair cupping Coop's tiny body in her arms and pecked his nose.

"You remembered?" Sonny asked starry eyed at Chad, it was like the first time she met him all over again.

"Of course", Chad stated as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. " How could I?" he lifted up the glossy tabloid jokingly.

"We made front cover", he joked.

Sonny laughed shaking her head and shook out her hair remembering Travis was behind her.

"Oh", she stated. " Travis was going to-

A pair of heels clicked familiarly in the hospital halls followed by a high pitched voice.

"Travis?" Tawni asked slipping off her shades while flipping her hair.

"I didn't know you were here", she stated matter of factly, her eyes didn't move off him once.

Travis nodded, " I just dropped by".

"Oh", Tawni pursued the conversation. " I didn't realize this was an errand I would've came with you".

Sonny and Chad's head followed the two as they spoke back and forth.

"That's okay, we can still make it to brunch".

Tawni lifted her brow skeptically.

Sonny cleared her throat. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Oh", she giggled, lifting the Chanel gift bag and hugging her best friend, seeing Travis had completely thrown her off guard.

"Thank you", Sonny stated.

Tawni waved her hand. "No problem, sweetie".

She refocused on Travis as he batted his lashes sweetly. "You look gorgeous, love", he added.

Her stomach fluttered all over again, and her ice cold persona melted once again. She hadn't been open since James Convoy, Chad's best friend ripped her heart to shreds.

"Lunch?" he asked holding out his elbow for Tawni who graciously accepted.

"Later guys", she called over her shoulder.

Travis turned and wished he hadn't Chad was protectively lifting Sonny out the chair and carrying her to his Range Rover.

"You okay?" Chad asked after helping her buckle into her seatbelt and adjusted in the drivers seat pulling out. He pecked the side of her forehead.

Naturally, and nervously her palms pulled to her flat stomach. Chad didn't notice as he looked through his recent calls, having his phone off for a day had surfaced 120 missed calls, and 75 text messages.

He set his phone down catching her far away stare, she seemed lost.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled widely for him, " Better than ever".


	15. Mr and Mrs Cooper

Somehow, Sonny taking it easy ended up with her and Chad fooling around while her parents weren't home. Chad planted a slow kiss on Sonny's lips and pushed her hair out of her face where she laid underneath him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

She giggled, when he breathed against her neck tickling her skin. She felt like a 14 year old all over again, inviting a guy over when her parents weren't there. It just so happened, that the guy was Travis.

Chad swiftly unzipped her hoodie and flung it across her bedroom, he smiled when she shivered underneath him.

"You cold?" he asked attentively.

Sonny shook her head nervously, it felt like her first time all over again. "Not anymore", she whispered.

Chad grinned at her, as she lifted herself up slightly so he could help her out of her tank top. Revealing a pink polka dot bra, the same one she'd worn the last Valentines Day they spent together. Chad watched her in awe, and all of a sudden she felt insecure and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"I look disgusting?" she asked anxiously and tugged back at her shirt but Chad stopped her immediately, her modesty was cute. She was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever laid eyes on.

"No, never", Chad shook his head and gently pushed his weight against her and trailed kisses all over her body starting from her collarbone, he spoke in between kisses.

"You've never looked better", he commented pecking navel before moving over to her side, where his initials had been tattooed and smirked secretively, her ran his thumb across it , and shook his head.

"Shut up", Sonny rolled her eyes embarrassedly, and sighed when he moved back up toward her lips, as she helped him slip off his shirt.

"So", Tawni stated with a lift of her shoulders once she's set her coffee mug down across from Travis who nodded in return.

"So?"

"How long ago did you and Sonny date?" she boldly pressed the subject as Travis choked on his coffe surprised at the sudden question.

"Excuse me?"

Tawni curled her neck, "I was crystal clear".

Travis scratched his neck uncomfortably. " A million years ago, Tawni", he breathed and reached for her palm across the table outside the café.

She wanted to believe him, badly. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I don't want to get hurt again", she confessed. "I'm tired dating these self absorbed jerks who only care about themselves", Tawni rambled on until Travis placed his index finger against her smooth lips.

"I'm not a jerk and I… I love you Tawni, I really haven't felt this way about anyone, in a long time", he admitted honestly.

A smile played across her face, when he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sonny and Chad's eyes widened when they heard the Munroe clan's footsteps entering the home, and heading up stairs.

Chad flew upward and searched the room for his shirt, as Sonny giggled shaking her head and re zipping her hoodie, Chad adjusted his hair just as Joe and Connie appeared brightly, seeing their daughter back at home.

"You're home", Connie purred running to her daughters bedside to peck her cheeks, and noticed her flushed face and her wild hair.

"Poor baby, you look exhausted", Joe confirmed sweetly patting his daughters head.

Chad muffled a chuckle from where he stood in the doorframe casually.

Sonny raised her palm casually, "I'm fine, happy anniversary", she cooed as Chad walked back in the room with their expensive looking gift.

Joe smiled, at the large wrapped box Chad was holding in his arms. "Don't tell me that's a –

"Plasma screen LCD HD 52 inch TV?" Chad asked coyly. "It is", he confirmed as Joe Munroe pumped his fist in the air, he was beyond a electronic freak. And the TV, in the living hadn't been upgraded since the 90's.

For the first time in their two week stay, Joe wrapped his arms tightly around Chad, almost too tight.

"Best son in law, ever", he confirmed as Connie smiled.

"Happy anniversary, dad", Chad cautiously added and turned to Connie. "And a year supply at the spa? Season Tickets to Martha Stewart?" he coyly asked lifting the tickets in front of Connie's widened face.

Sonny shook her head, Chad could bribe Jesus if he wanted too.

"Thank you", she pecked Chad's cheeks. "And don't be late for our dinner tonight at the reception". The couple would be renewing their vows, also.

"Never", Chad grinned and stole a glance at his watch, he was running late.

"But, I have to go", he nodded.

"What?" Sonny asked. " Why?"

"Lunch with Jett", he added casually.

"Jett?" Sonny asked amused of the over the top manger.

"Jett", Chad confirmed as if he didn't believe it himself.

Jett Reynolds sat in his 1800 dollar Armani suit, in a Wisconsin diner. His Gucci shades were framed on his perfectly chiseled face, and his jet black hair was pulled out of his handsome tan face. He was the epitome of Hollywood lifestyle, and then some.

"Jett?" Chad asked approaching as the over exaggerated man around his age stood shooting his fingers up like guns at his client.

"There you are, Hollywood", he winked before hugging Chad tightly before sitting cautious not to wrinkle his suit. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of casual every day people.

" I can't believe you actually came", he laughed shaking his head.

Jett shrugged. " I had to come see my main man" a look of horror swept across his face. " What do you have on?"

Chad looked down at his attire, he was sporting a orange Wisconsin T- shirt, and Levi's. He looked normal, it was weird. He looked embarrassed and folded his arms across himself defensively.

"My clothes are in dry cleaning", he informed, ignoring Jett's chuckle.

Jett shook his head. "No worries, I bought some new stuff your stylist sent me. She saw you on the cover of Us Weekly, People, and The Inquirer and went nuts", he joked.

Chad smiled, Jett was definitely a character.

"Are you ordering?" a waitress asked walking toward the two of them, Jett stole a glance at the young waitress and winked. "Maybe later, you should be a model here's my number", he winked handing the smitten woman his card. Chad shook his head, he used to be exactly like Jett before Sonny.

"Uh, fries and milkshake", Chad ordered as the woman nodded and walked away. It didn't bother him that she didn't recognize him in his current clothes.

Travis dropped his smile. " Like I'd actually eat from here", he stated snootily and refocused hitting Chad's shoulder.

"Did she sign yet?" he wiggled his brows.

Chad didn't respond.

Jett rolled his eyes. " Did you even ask?"

Chad clenched his fist. " Tonight's her parents anniversary I didn't seem like a good time", he barked and Jett raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't kill me", he joked. " Its just that this little retreat is over in two days, and we're back to business and you need no distractions", he informed.

"You understand its your career ?"

Chad nodded with a sigh. "Yes".

Sonny stretched her arms rising out of bed to tidy up her room a little. Chad was messy as always, he'd left his jeans, jackets, and shoes everywhere. She smiled, it was one of the things she missed about living with him.

She smiled leaning down slowly to pick up a pair of his Ralph Lauren's just as a neatly folded paper fell out his pocket.

Curiously she lifted the paper and unfolded it, her smile quickly disappeared as she reread the paper.

'INTENT TO DIVORCE, I ALISON MUNROE COOPER RELINQUISH ALL RIGHTS OF MY MARRIAGE IMPENDING MY DIVORCE FROM CHAD DYLAN COOPER. SIGN HERE: It read.

Her blood ran cold, and tears welled in her eyes.

"What?" she shook her head in disbelief. She needed somebody, anybody. She reached for her cell phone a dialed Travis's number, she needed a friend.

"What?" Travis grinned in shock at Tawni's offer.

"You should totally move in with me", she offered giddily.

Travis smiled wide eyed. "Are you sure-?

He looked down at his ringing cell phone briefly, and ignored when he saw Sonny's name. He refused to be number two anymore.

"Yes", he nodded excitedly and lifted Tawni's feet off the ground. " Yes". He stared down at his cell screen and sighed, he couldn't do it.

He lifted his index finger. " I have to take this", he stated.

_**Let me remind you guys, this is one of the last Chapters of Unhappily Ever After. Their comings to a close, but don't worry my prequels and sequels will be up soon. Channy will be okayl!!! I had to add some drama, so don't kill me. Lol. But, please comment and review so I can know how you all feel so far on my story Unhappily Ever After. **_


	16. When it Hurts

Sonny absently brushed her hair in front of the mirror, it'd been hours since she'd found the letter and now she was preparing for her parents anniversary party.__She'd slid on her elegant violet, sweet heart neck line dress. Her hair was tousled into romantic curls, and she'd even attempted makeup on her fresh face. Her stomach was in knots she couldn't hold her composure any longer. Her stomach was jumping nervously, it'd been two days since her doctor's visit and today he said he called. She didn't want to know frankly, she prayed for a miracle, she didn't want a baby so young and she definitely didn't want it to be Chad's.

"You look gorgeous", Tawni squealed from behind her.

Sonny's palm fell to her neck frightened, she hadn't even heard her come inside.

"You scared me", she laughed and shook her head.

Tawni inched inside looking more fabulous than ever. She was in a Tiffany blue cocktail dress, and her blond hair was pulled out of her face in a chic up do. " Sorry", she apologized while toying with her hair.

"Tawni", Sonny quickly ran over to hug her best friend tightly, it felt like she hadn't seen her in forever. She was always so busy with Travis.

"Hey, Sun", she giggled and patted Sonny's back curious at her sudden affection, she was acting like she hadn't seen her in years.

"You look amazing", they complimented each other in unison. Tawni touched her hair and narrowed her eyes in on Sonny.

"Are you preggers?" she asked nervously and wide eyed, she clasped her hands together and waited for Sonny's excitement to appear. " I'm seeing a glow", Tawni jokingly added.

Sonny didn't return the favor, and rolled her eyes. " Don't even joke like that".

"Chad and I are getting a divorce, for real this time", she stated shaking her hair out of her face. " Its over".

"What!" Tawni screamed before whispering. "No", she objected as Sonny nodded adjusting her dress with a sigh, the paper was folded up into her clutch.

Tawni paced the room in deep thought, she did not truck it up to Wisconsin for nothing she was sure the two had reconnected, and hopefully with a baby on the way. How could this have happened? She finally came up with a conclusion.

"So he told you he's moving to Spain for his new movie?"

"What?" Sonny blurted abruptly. "New movie, Spain?" She couldn't believe Chad, he was such a dog, she thought.

"What do you mean he's moving to Spain?"She yelled. " What else haven't you told me".

"Travis and I are moving in together", she squealed excitedly.

"No way", Sonny shook her head. "But you two just met and-

"We're soul mates Sonny, I swear", Tawni grinned ear to ear and spoke dreamily placing her palm on her chest.

Before Sonny could respond Travis called her name from downstairs, they were about to leave for the reception. Sonny fanned her face feeling faint and woozy, she was glad Tawni didn't notice.

Tawni panicked girlishly and fanned her face like she was preparing to go on prom. She squeezed Sonny's arm.

"Don't sign anything, think through okay?" she asked Sonny who nodded and waited until after her best friend walked away to pull out the paper. She reread the divorce papers, and grabbed a pen out of her purse. She ignored her shaking palms completely.

Just when she was about to relate the paper to pen Gina appeared.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked excitedly and leaned deeper inside. " There's this really hot guy outside with Chad, his name is Jett", she squealed.

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately", Sonny rolled her eyes and followed Gina downstairs. She immediately so Chad, and her stomach quaked.

"What's shaking baby?" he asked playfully leaning against the hallway wall casually. He was in a all black two piece Ralph Lauren suit, his hair was wind blown and tousled, a arrogant smirk played on his lips. He looked like himself again.

Sonny didn't respond and instead she blinked and interlocked arms with Gina for moral support, she ignored Jett's hello.

His smirk dropped as he revealed a bouquet of roses he was hiding behind his back.

"What's wrong?" he asked obliviously, a smile playing on his face.

Sonny was disgusted by his presence, she didn't want to deal with him until the end of the night, right now it was about her parents. She tilted her head for Gina to walk ahead and get the car started.

"I want a divorce", Sonny breathed. "I'll sign the papers tonight", she confirmed as cold as the wind before snapping off behind Gina, she didn't bother to catch his reaction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chad felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, even 20 minutes later when everyone had arrived at the reception. For Wisconsin natives, they had pretty impeccable taste. White streamers were decorated across the outdoor reception, food and drinks were outside on the elegant centerfold tables. The twinkling night sky was romantic and warm, and low strung music played in the background. An oversized picture of Connie and Joe was framed on the stage where musicians were performing.

Sonny stood a few feet away sandwiched in between Tawni and Travis, she looked vacant and nodded her head every time someone asked her something. Chad gulped the champagne glass down whole, he hadn't taken his eyes off her once. His heart was beating faster than ever. What was her problem? He stared at her until she felt him watching her and turned making contact.

She rolled her eyes and lifted her shoulders focusing back on the stage where her parents stood. Connie tapped the microphone once the musician had left for his break.

"Good evening everyone", she greeted as the whole crowd clapped.

"Although this wasn't planned I'd like to invite my lovely daughter up here to sing", Connie raved as the spotlight literally fell over to Sonny who squinted holding her hand in front of her face. The crowd went wild and applauded her.

Sonny shook her head modestly in the midst of the crowd. "No", she rejected with a weak smile. "I can't".

The crowd disagreed and chanted her name, until she sighed reluctantly walking over toward the stage.

"Thank you", her mother pecked her cheek before giddily skipping down to join everyone else. She hadn't heard her sing in months.

Sonny held the microphone in her hand uncomfortably, and sat at the edge of the stage letting her now bare feet dangle. She couldn't stand heels. She couldn't stand Chad, and right now she couldn't stand one of her happy teeny bopper songs, she wanted him to feel it. A song by Taylor Swift came to mind.

The crowded fell silent as they waited for the beautiful brunet to sing, she cleared her throat as the band began to play the piano, and slow guitar strums.

Sonny lifted the microphone to her mouth slowly and brought her eyes to the crowd.

"_You have a way of coming easily to me, and when you take you take the best of me_", she strung the words slow and soulful, closing her eyes and let her voice flood over the crowd. Instantly, Chad felt Goosebumps.

Her brown eyes searched the crowd, until they finally settled on Chad who was adjusting his Chad where he sat next to Jett.

"_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something", _her eyes bored into his skin. " _And you do what you do cuz' I'm not what you wanted",_ Sonny beautifully sung into the microphone.

Everyone was silent, they could feel her pain through her voice, she'd never sounded better.

_Oh what a shame, _

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away_

_No use defending words you'll never say _

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

Sonny lifted from where she sat lost in the song, as reluctant tears filled her eyes, She finished off the song.

"And now that I'm sitting her thinking it through", she purred finally removing her gaze from Chad.

"I could never be as cold as you", she whispered the last part dropping the microphone from her lips. The crowd was silent for a second, the song was emotionally draining before they realized she was finished and clapped in encore.

Sonny dropped the microphone to her thigh exhaustedly before handing it off to her mother, before sprinting off the stage.

"Bravo" her mother clapped obliviously.

She could feel the rears streaming down her face, she didn't want anyone to see. She didn't want give Chad the benefit of the doubt. She exhaled when she felt her feet guide her away from the reception area and further into the park, close to the lake but she stopped to catch her breath, her side was killing her.

Sonny pushed her hair out of her face and wiped stubborn tears away from her hot cheeks. She let Chad to get to her again. She ripped her necklace off, it'd been bothering her all night. She flinched hearing footsteps crunching underneath the dewy grass interrupting her, she face turned stone when she caught Chad's outline approaching her.

"Leave", she barked shakily and gripped at her side.

Chad cautiously approached, and lifted his hands in surrender. " What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes at his smug face. " Don't give me that Chad, I saw the paper the paper", she harshly threw the divorce papers in front of his face angrily as tears fell down her face quicker than she could wipe away.

"Sonny", he pleaded and reached for her. " You don't understand I'm-

"Moving to Spain?" she laughed with no humor, " Yeah, I know". She shook her head.

"Let me do you a favor", she barked. " Its over between us, its been dead for awhile lets not kid ourselves".

Chad angrily furrowed his brows.

"You're just going to give up on us like that?" he bellowed.

Sonny shakily spoke. " You already did", she breathed, and turned her stare to the sky behind him.

"Just go".

Chad didn't move, he was determined to make this work whether she liked it or not. Sonny weakly stumbled and winced in pain, she swatted Chad's hands away from her when he steadied her. She didn't want him to touch her, he'd just end up leaving anyway. It was always one thing or another. This brought even more frustration, and tears.

Sonny harshly shrugged him off of her like he was the plague.

"Are you-

"You're hurting me", Sonny exhaled, she meant mentally but the stress was causing her physical pain. Her face contorted in pain and she held her hands in front of her so Chad wouldn't touch her.

Chad moved a few steps back, and gave her breathing space.

"Chad", Jett eagerly fanned Chad over in the distance.

"Just go", she whispered closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his back turned to her, leaving, like he always did. At least this time, it was on her times.

Chad looked worriedly, he wasn't listening to what she was saying she looked like she would faint.

"Chad", Jett called persistently, as Chad sighed and turned to Sonny.

"I'll stay", he offered until Serenity interrupted him.

"Go", she rolled her eyes and jogged to get away from his presence right about now she didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get away fast.

Sonny ran until a tall figure propeled her backward, she squinted upward and exhaled in relief when she realized it was Travis.

"Thank god, its you", Sonny breathed when he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her frame. Her tears damped the shoulder of his suit.

"You don't need him", he whispered.

By this time, Tawni had already caught on to the situation so subtly drifted away from the crowd to check on Sonny. It was obvious the song was in Chad's honor, truly. She grabbed the hem of her chic dress and jogged in the distance of where she saw Sonny run to.

Her heels abruptly stopped when she stood in the distance next to a tree shielding herself. Travis and an obviously derailed Sonny embraced. Tawni's heart felt pinched, she looked in distance in disbelief. What was going on?

Travis pulled Sonny at arms length and gazed into her tear streaked eyes, and lowered his chin and slowly moved his lips to hers in a slow kiss, she quickly move back in shock. But Tawni had already seen as she needed.

Sonny looked confusedly at Travis but refocused her attention on her buzzing cell phone.

It read 'Doctor'

She swallowed nervously and answered the call reluctantly pressing it to her diamond studded ear.

", Mrs. Cooper you are—

"How could you!" someone screeched.

_**So there you have it, very dramatic right? Hehe dnt kill me for the cliffhanger.**_


	17. Aftermath

_**Authors Note: I made an error Chad is suppose to be moving to Aspen, not Spain.**_

Sonny shook her head, and held her hands in front of herself to shield away Travis.

"Why did you kiss me-

"How could you?" Tawni screeched in disbelief alerting Sonny and Chad, her eyes were venomous and her tone was cold.

Sonny turned confusedly and contorted her face, " You don't understand!" she yelled stressed, the last thing she wanted was for Tawni to think she betrayed her, because she had just learned to let people in.

For the first time, Travis saw Tawni's tear streaked face and his heart went out to her. He was in love with her, he realized.

Travis ran to console her but she coldly slapped his cheek, so hard it echoed. Now, her rage had resurfaced to Sonny.  
"Best friends right?" she asked sarcastically toward Sonny. " Don't ever speak to me-

Chad rushed to the commotion, by this time the whole party had noticed.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled truly confused and outstretched his arms, Jett stood back watching the scene unfold, he just wished he'd tipped off the paparazzi this would top every magazine cover.

Tawni snapped her neck in his direction. "Ask your wife", she laughed darkly. "Since her and Travis here are so in love", she breathed and every other at the party gasped.

"Sonny", Chad clenched his jaws, one thing he hated was his ego being attacked. "What is she talking about?"

Sonny ignored his question and looked away. "Not now", she whispered.

Tawni crossed her arms tightly and stood next to Chad, Sonny was now the enemy.

"They were just kissing each other", she spoke shaking her head. "They played us".

"That's it!" Connie flung her arms in the air being the voice of reason, and attempted to break up the crowd. This obviously, was a family affair. "Shows over get back to the party!", she ushered everyone back into the reception area, and leaving the four alone.

Chad clenched his fist, he was seconds away from pounding of Travis's smug face. He pulled up the sleeves of his thousand dollar suit and without any thought he charged to Travis and socked him the eye. Before Travis could fight back Jett pulled him off, the look in Chad's eyes said he'd murder him.

"Calm down!" Jett yelled helping Travis to his feet, and faced Chad. " This is so a law suit!" he reasoned, the last thing his client needed was bad press just before his movie.

"Screw a lawsuit", Chad charged again but Sonny stood in front of him, her petite figure didn't stand a chance he towered over her a whole 2 feet.

Tawni raked her hair in disbelief. "I'm so over this!" she yelled wiping tears out the corner of her eyes and began jogging away from the dysfunctional circle.

"Tawni I love you!" Travis proclaimed shrugging past Chad and Sonny trying to catch up with her.

Jett followed behind him. "Sir, you're not going to sue are you?" he asked.

Finally, they were alone.

Chad breathed heavily and watched Sonny crossly. "I don't know what to say to you" he spat.

Sonny rolled her eyes, she was sick of all these little fights this would be their last night so she'd make a lasting impression.

"Then don't say anything at all, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me".

Before Chad could speak Sonny's cell phone rang interrupting the moment she quickly answered. It was the doctor again, after the call had been dropped he called back.

"Yes?" Sonny asked glumly.

"I have great news, you're pregnant!" Doctor Ronald enthusiastically spoke. "You're about 2 in a half three weeks into your pregnancy, but try to relax, anything my trigger the baby and cause miscarriage so try to stay stress free".

Sonny was silent.

"Alison Munroe?" The doctor asked again.

Sonny pressed end in disbelief. How could this be? She nearly fainted.

"You're so full of it!", Chad yelled. "I can't believe I actually considered getting back with you". He was back to his old ways, his arrogant side was rearing its ugly head.

"Don't yell at me", Sonny sobbed out of nowhere. Chad wanted to comfort her, but he was too angry with her.

"Don't cry now, Travis isn't here to rescue you", he bitterly added. " You did this".

Chad placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "You're so self righteous the first comment I make you get all sensitive, just like in L.A. I miss a few dinners and suddenly I'm neglecting you? You can't be the center of my world".

Sonny contorted her face. "Because you're the only person that exist in your world right. You never stop to appreciate the little things. I forgave you for what you did", she accused bringing up their past.

Chad's eyes widened. "And I loved you for that, but you throw it in my face every chance you get. Yes, I slept with Portlyn but we were already separated in two different houses and you had just sent me the divorce papers. What did you expect me to do?"

Sonny's eyes watered. " That day, I was going to tell you I didn't want the divorce- I'm glad I didn't", she whispered the last part and tugged at her wedding ring and threw it in Chad's face.

"You never cared", she bellowed her eyes reddening her side was aching more than it had in weeks but she didn't pay it any attention. " You don't wear your wedding ring", she stated.

Chad looked appalled. "I don't wear my ring?" he asked digging into his until he pulled at his chain revealing his wedding band. "I've slept with it every night since the separation", he stated through clenched teeth.

Sonny rolled her eyes and tucked her arms underneath each other, attempting to calm herself down.

"I guess this is the end", she stated not making eye contact.

Chad ripped off his chain and shook his head calmly. " I guess so, Munroe". When she prepared to leave he stopped her. "One more question".

"Yeah?"

"Were you ever pregnant?"

Her voice choked, and she slightly faltered before clearing her throat. This would be for the best anyway. "Never", she answered.

Sonny shrugged past Chad and slowly headed back for the reception, seconds later Chad followed. His marriage was over, officially.

The crowd stood at the reception area waiting, and curious when the couple resurfaced.

Sonny didn't have the heart to look at her mother.

"We've been lying to you", she admitted. " We came here to tell you all we're getting a divorce, sorry", Sonny quickly apologized.

Jett pumped his fist in the air.

The whole crowd ruptured in whispers. The happy reception had quickly transformed.

Sonny inhaled harshly becoming short of breath and tried to speak but it felt like her throat had closed in on her. " help", she attempted to yell but fell short and collapsed as Chad quickly caught her.

"Oh my god!" he screamed panicked.

Tawni turned from her bantering and silenced immediately. " Oh, no".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny awoke for the second time in the hospital room to the sound of her heart rate beeping from the monitor beside her hospital bed. She lifted on her elbows and squinted across the room, it felt like last nigh was an awful dream. But from the missing ring on her finger she knew it was real.

"Mom", she whispered as Connie stirred waking.

"How you feeling?"

"I've been better", Sonny sighed restless and lifted out of the bed her hand quickly fell to her stomach.  
"Oh my god", she breathed, " The –

"Baby is fine", Connie smiled proudly and rose to hug her daughter, " It's a miracle".

"You know?" Sonny asked shocked and sat at the edge of her bed. " How could you know and I just found out?"

Connie waved her hand. " A mother knows, and that doctor of yours mentioned", Connie beamed excitedly and breathed. "My first grandchild".

Sonny exhaled in relief, "I'm so scared she admitted, something is alive inside of me".

"You and Chad's baby".

Sonny's smile disappeared. " He's never going to know".

Connie shook her head muttered in Spanish before converting back to English.  
"He's the father".

"We're divorced", Sonny confirmed. " I don't even if I'm keeping the baby I turned 21 last month!" she screeched. " My best friend hates me, and apparently Travis was still in love with me".

Connie fanned her face. " Calm down baby, put on some clothes and we'll talk at home".

After being discharged from the hospital Connie wheeled her daughter toward the parking lot and smiled secretively.

Sonny slumped in the chair and kept her head down, her life was spiraling downward and she just wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear.

"Hey", a high pitched voice appeared, only belonging to one person.

Sonny quickly looked up and smiled seeing Tawni leaning against the red convertible she'd rented. She was in jeans, tank top, and flip flops. Her break up outfit.

"Hey!" Sonny squealed. " I'm so sorry!"

Tawni waved her hand and ran to hug Sonny. " No, I'm so sorry".

Connie began walking to her car to give the girls space.

"He kissed you, I should've believe you you're my best friend", Tawni stated. " I was just so hurt", she breathed and touched her heart, as her eyes watered all over again.

"I'm sorry he did that", Sonny apologized. " Its not like him".

"He's been calling me every 5 minutes", Tawni rolled her eyes. " I hate that guy".

Sonny lifted out of the chair fatigued and clung to her best friend tighter, she looked inside the car and became disappointed when she didn't see Chad.

" He spent the whole night with you, you know?" Tawni squinted in the sun, speaking of Chad. " He left around 4 am", she nodded.

"Oh", Sonny breathed awkwardly and shrugged. " I guess".

"So you two are finally over huh?"

Sonny nodded and trailed her eyes over to her best friend, she'd never felt so incomplete. Her heart was hurting above and beyond, but it was too late. The love Chad had for Sonny was long gone.

"Yeah", she nodded slipping into the car, Tawni moved to the drivers seat. And squealed rembering.

"Did you find out if you were pregnant? Are you?"

Sonny bit her bottom lip and waited until Tawni pulled off to tell her.

"Yes".

"What!" Gina screamed in the Munroe living room next to Jett and looked in disbelief at Chad who laid outstretched on the opposite furniture.

"Separated for about 3 months now", Chad nodded.

Gina shook her head, " But you two were so perfect".

"Not as perfect as us", Jett added and pecked her cheek. In the midst of all the madness they'd managed to bond.

Gina giggled and was interrupted by the screen door creaking open. Everyone turned expectantly until Sonny and Tawni appeared.

Everyone except Chad sprung to greet her.

Sonny smiled tiredly and looked past everyone just as her and Chad made eye contact, he turned his head and pretended to take a call on his cell phone. She'd never been more hurt.

"She needs to rest people", Joe stated allowing his daughter to walk into her bedroom.

Sonny flopped on her bed, and rolled her eyes at Tawni bouncing up and down on her heels.

"You and Chad are having a baby!" she screamed. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not", she spoke honestly.

Tawni stopped zipping her luggage, the four were on the first thing back to Los Angeles.

"What? You're kidding right?" Tawni's smile disappeared as she flopped beside Sonny who had folded her legs. She held her stomach and shook her head in deep thought.

"What did you not think he'd notice when you were in L.A. Waddling around with a 9 month belly?" Tawni pressed the subject. "He's the father he has a right to know Sonny".

Sonny tucked her hair behind her ears and took a long sigh before she spoke.

"I know he does… but I'm not going back to L.A I'm going to raise the baby here with my mom and dad and sister Gina. As soon as I found out I knew a Hollywood life wouldn't be right for the baby. All the paparazzi, gossip and Chad would never have the time or patience. He's moving out of the country… I don't want to burden he, this movie is a big deal he deserves it Tawni. We're divorced, there's no use".

Tawni stared into space, she was utterly shocked. For the first time ever, Tawni Hart was speechless.

"I'm speechless", she breathed dropping her head to Sonny's shoulder.

"You're not coming back to L.A?"

Sonny shook her head.

Tawni pouted. "I'm sad, I'm going to be stuck on a plane with Chad and Jett".

Sonny smiled beside herself and adjusted seriously. "Don't tell Chad when you guys leave", she held out her pinky.

Tawni looked uncomfortable.

"Promise?" Sonny forced her.

Finally Tawni gave in and interlocked her pinky with Sonny.

"Promise", she repeated and crossed her fingers behind her back secretively.

_**There are 1 or 2 chapters left! Yay! Please comment and review and let me know how u guys like it so far! And P.S the Prequel Waking Up in Vegas is on its way as is the sequel Baby Makes 3 **_


	18. Battlefield

Sonny rolled out of bed in the early dawn, hours earlier than everyone in the house. She couldn't sleep last night, she tossed and turned restless. How could she possibly at ease? Her whole life had shattered in seconds. Chad was leaving for Spain today, and that would be it. They would have separate lives, completely no strings attached. It felt like she was waking up to her funeral, except the departed was her marriage,

She dropped her legs from her bed and grabbed a hoodie from the edge of her bed and pulled it around her arms and tucked her arms underneath each and smiled warmly when Coop gently barked jumping up and down, until he ran out the door. Sonny ran after Coop quickly.

The house was deadly silent as she slithered through the halls to Coop's tiny paws pattering against the floors. Sonny passed her parents room and smiled slightly creaking the door open to pear into their bedroom, the couple slept peacefully intertwined with one another. Her smile widened, and she couldn't help but feel a jealous twinge in the pit of her stomach.

That was what she wanted.

She closed their door closed and headed farther down the hall where Coop had ran into, it just so happened to be the room Chad had slept.

Sonny reluctantly held the knob and gently pushed it open, she felt embarrassed as she moved deeper inside.

Chad stirred sprawled across the twin size bed that he had outstretched with his lanky figure. His blond hair glowed in the morning light, and he adjusted his head on the pillow tiredly and rolled back over to his stomach. Sonny watched, smitten.

"I'm sorry", she breathed becoming emotional all over again and quickly closed the door, she thanked god Chad was sleeping she didn't want any confrontations today.

Chad blinked his eyes open once she was gone still sprawled across he'd heard her whole speech.

Sonny sighed picking up Coop, she needed to take a breather and headed outside. Her mind was going in a million different places as she quickly touched her stomach, and noticed a bulge that wasn't there a few weeks ago.

"Sonny", someone called as she turned and furrowed her brows at Travis who was standing by the front porch.

"Go away", she breathed crossing her arms rejecting him immediately, he'd hurt Tawni badly.

Travis raised his palms in surrender and shook his bed. "Please", he looked desperate. "Just listen".

Sonny exhaled and followed him down the steps. " You got four minutes".

Travis exhaled and began. "I'm sorry I kissed you"

"Me too", Sonny stated dejectedly. "Why did you do it?"

Travis sighed when Sonny met him at the bottom porch as they casually fell into step.

"Because I thought I was still in love with you", he admitted. " I've always loved you, and when I heard about the divorce I thought I might still have a chance, but you obviously still love Chad", Travis nodded.

"And I love Tawni, I've never felt this way ever and I screwed things up so bad, I never want to hurt her".

Sonny shook her head, speechless as he began again.

"That kiss meant nothing to me, sparks didn't fly like they use to. I had to make sure I was really over you before I went any further with Tawni because I'm in love with her, truly, madly, deeply", Travis honestly confessed batting his deep brown eyes that sparkled in the sun.

Sonny opened her mouth to say, "Awwww", but Tawni beat her to the punch from the up stairs balcony where she spied from her window.

Travis and Sonny both looked up to find Tawni perched on the window seal dreamily.

"I forgive you Trav", Tawni yelled excitedly and briefly disappeared before reappearing in a silky pink robe and hair rollers as she hopped into Travis's arm.

"I love you", he exclaimed before kissing her and sitting her back on the ground. Sonny scratched her neck and smiled at her two close friends, suddenly it felt like she was the only lonely one.

"Did you get me a gift?" Tawni held her hand out matter of factly as Travis smiled and reached into his bottom pock with a smile red box.

"Oh god", Tawni breathed fanning her face as Sonny's mouth gaped.

"What's going on?" Connie interrupted the moment with a yawn as everyone poured from the house to see the commotion. Chad ruffled his blond hair squinting in the morning son with a yawn.

Travis kneeled down on one knee and held the box before Tawni as she giddily shook.

"Tawni, will you accept these diamond earrings?" he earnestly asked opening the box as everyone let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't a wedding proposal.

"Just what I wanted!" Tawni excitedly screamed hopping into Travis's arms again.

Joe yawned cross armed, he was happy for the couple but it wasn't even 7 am yet.

"Any more announcements?"

Sonny cleared her throat and meekly raised her palm as all eyes fell to her. "I'm not going back to L.A", she admitted, everyone knew basically except Chad and Jett.

Chad's eyes widened as he prepared to fire a million questions toward his soon to be ex wife but was interrupted by Sonny's sister Gina.

"I have a confession", she stated taking the heat off Sonny who mouthed thank you. Everyone looked expectantly toward her.

"What?" Uncle Sam asked. Meg nodded bouncing Mathew on her side.

"Jett and I are dating", she confirmed and grabbed his hand for emphasis, Jett smirked for the crowd. "Its true".

"No", Sonny thought but her mother beat her to it, now everyone really was moving up with their significant others except her.

"What do you mean? Since when?" Connie demanded and shook her head, so far this little visit was nothing but chaos and entertainment, these things no longer shocked her.

"Let's just go inside, and all have coffee before I have to shoot someone", Joe confirmed being the man of the house leading everyone back inside.

Inside everyone crowded around the table wrestling for the first cup of coffee and breakfast, Sonny avoided the chaos and headed up stairs toward her room to be alone. Tawni followed shortly after with a plate of food, warning her to eat before she happily paraded down the hall.

Sonny frowned at the scrambled eggs, it made her stomach churn all of a sudden as she sprinted for the bathroom to vomit, morning sickness already? She sighed flopping back at the edge of her bed. She looked up when she heard a knock at her door, she sighed again.

"Tawni I don't want anymore food…", her words trailed off when Chad appeared allowing himself inside.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked staring straight into her bottomless eyes. She faltered underneath his stare, he found out? Was it the throw up on her chin?

"Found out what?"

Chad exhaled. "That you weren't coming back to L.A".

Sonny cleared her throat relieved. "Neither will you, you'll be in Spain".

He gently sat at the edge of her bed and bowed his head in deep thought, as she watched intently.

"Is this where you want to leave us?" Chad asked rising from the bed and stared down at his watch before Sonny could speak Chad's cell phone rang and he turned his back to speak before quickly ending the call.

Sonny shrugged and tried to seem emotionless as she spoke. " The war is already over".

Chad nodded his head as if convincing himself and headed toward the door.

"I'm leaving in a few hours", he stated stalling for time. " So", he added, " Have a nice life".

Sonny nodded weakly and stared down at her finger nails, this was for the best she reminded herself at let the reluctant tears fall as soon as she heard him close the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Goodbye", Gina purred squeezing Tawni tightly before she slipped into her car, and moved over to hug Chad even tighter and whispered. "She still loves you".

Gina smirked when bad boy Jett appeared from leaning against Tawni's car and held his arms out for her, and kissed her lips affectionately.

"Don't forget to call", Gina warned hitting his shoulder.

Chad sighed adjusting his Louis Vuton luggage and stared up at Sonny's bedroom window, he guessed she wasn't good with goodbyes as he slid down his Gucci sunglasses coldly. Connie smiled and leaned forward to graciously hug Chad before sliding in her own, she was escorting everyone to the airport along with Gina, just to be safe. After everyone settled all four cars pulled off and Sonny finally widened her curtains with a sigh. It felt like her whole life had just zoomed away, but she knew a new one was coming.

She sighed walking over to her dresser to pull out a photo frame she'd hid underneath his shirts. It was a picture of her and Chad smiling widely in the camera the same night in Vegas. Sonny slid the picture back into her dresser face down and nearly flinched when her father appeared in her doorframe.

"You okay?" he asked and tilted his chin for her to follow him outside on the patio, Sonny plopped in the chair beside him and waved her palm.

"I'm still breathing", she shrugged.

Joe nodded and gazed out at the clear blue sky. " You had you a good guy there".

"Dad", Sonny complained with an eye roll but let him continue.

"You and I both know you still love him, and he loves you. Marriage isn't always perfect your mother and I always argued it kept things alive. You're going to have to fight for love, because it may never come back around", Joe confirmed before clearing his throat manly. "Or so I heard".

Sonny was convinced, if her father who hated all her boyfriends was willing to pour his guts out for Chad it had to mean something.

"I still love him", she somberly confessed with a long sigh. "But he's already gone, its too late".

Joe stood and held his hand out for his daughter, "Its never to late honey, we can catch up with them at the airport".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"DEPARTURE IN TEN MINUTES", the stewardess in the crowded airport confirmed.

Jett nodded listening intently to Gina as she spoke, he actually listened it was something about her that he liked. "I'm actually going to miss you", he grinned pushing his weight on Gina and kissing her lips as if they were the only two that existed.

"Ugh", Tawni rolled her eyes walking past the couple. "Get a room", she said playfully and slid onto the bench next to Chad who was just making a phone call.

He leaned back casually.

"You can't do this", she objected.

Chad moved the cell from his ear with a grin, "My assistant said I can order towels from Tuscany".

"No", Tawni flicked his forehead and pressed end on his cell phone as he crinkled his brows.

"I mean your marriage".

"5 minutes to departure".

Chad shook his head and lifted to grab his luggage and headed toward baggage claim.

"Its over, she didn't even say goodbye".

Tawni shook her head panicked. "That's because she's scared", she blurted.

Chad turned. "Why?"

"Because…

He rolled his eyes and walked onto the runway, Tawni panicked.

"Because she's hurt!" she yelled in the rippling winds as the airplane settled.

Chad snapped his head back quickly and looked stunned. " What?" he yelled as Jett tugged on his arm for him to move along, Tawni and Travis plane was going back to California but Chad and Jett were heading out of the country.

Tawni nodded walking backwards toward her own plane, suddenly feeling relieved. There was no way he was getting on the plane now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chad", Sonny belted as soon as her feet hit the smooth pavement of the airport. She shrugged through the crowd anxiously calling his name.

"Chad", she screamed running through the crowd to catch the plane before it boarded her long chocolate waves flying in the wind as she searched with her eyes with a huge grin. Today was the day.

"FLIGHT A 23 9 has taken flight", the stewardess confirmed.

"They left", Connie stated seeing her distressed daughter in the middle of the airport.

Sonny stopped running as her heart sunk to her stomach and her eyes welled, he was gone, officially. She turned sadly to her father and flopped her arms, "Their gone", she whimpered and ran to hug her father.

"I was too late".

"It's okay".

"No", Sonny pulled her tear streaked face away from her father's chest distraught.

"Its over, all of it", she roared.

Two giddy tourist walked the airport in amazement gabbing on.

"Oh my god, Chad Dylan Cooper was here!", they rambled on as they strolled past.

Sonny sighed and turned toward the exit alone, " Yeah he was", she breathed.


	19. Forever and Always

_**Authors Note: I so know Aspen is in America, I'm just working on so many stories right now I apologize and Chad is moving to Spain, my apologies. This takes place shortly after everyone boarded the plane.**_

It'd been a good 48 hours since the airport fiasco and Sonny felt she was ready to head back to L.A. to get the rest of her things, she sighed stepping foot outside into the surprisingly windy California wind. She was sporting a gray cable knit sweater dress and gray leggings with black Ugg boots. Her thick waves blew in the wind as she slipped inside the chauffeured ride her manager insisted she had for safety. Sonny hid her face from the cameras and sighed pressing her head against the window as she passed a billboard with Chad's face plastered over it.

She looked down at her cell phone and sighed again flipping her cell phone over, Tawni wasn't answering her phone. She needed help with moving things.

Sonny sighed when her car pulled up to their circular garage, she slid off her sunglasses and ignored the sting in her eyes, it used to be the home her and Chad shared. But with time to think she was sure she was over him, time away was doing them good.

Sonny grabbed her trolley and flipped her hair in the wind strolling toward her Bel- air home, outside the gorgeous estate seemed intimidating standing 3 stories. She dug into her purse casually and retrieved her keys and entered inside with Coop bouncing right behind her he excitedly sprinting down the foyer and toward the living room.

"Coop", she called exhaustedly, her ankles were hurting and her stomach was churning from the plane ride.

She furrowed her brows when she didn't hear Coop's dog chain jingling against the glossy wood. Sonny's heart sunk to her stomach, already fearing the worse.

"Coop", she screamed urgently rushing to the living room but stopped midway in her tracks when she saw thee Chad Dylan Cooper next to their leather furniture cradling Coop in his arms with a secretive grin.

Sonny stood absolutely frozen as her pulse temporarily stopped, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was almost positive he was on location in Spain.

Naturally Sonny dropped her trolley truly confused and crossed her arms around her stomach, she didn't want him to think she just gained weight or something.

"Hey you", Chad grinned again setting Coop down as the dog skittered around his beautiful home, and inched closer to Tawni who swallowed in utter surprise. She still couldn't believe he was here.

"What are you doing here?"

Chad shook his head. "For us", he breathed with an exhale. " I love you".

"Really?" Sonny's face broke into an ocean wide grin, a gap was only separating them.

Chad opened his mouth to speak but his cell phone rang interrupting the moment.

Sonny's smile dropped, nothing had changed.

Chad reached for his phone and flung it across the room with out a second thought as Sonny rushed into his arms and wrapped her legs across his waist.

"I love you", Sonny admitted and slowly kissed Chad's lips before he sat her back down on her feet, still holding her waist.

"And Tawni told me something and I wanted to know-

"I'm pregnant!" Sonny blurted excitedly for the first time.

Chad dropped his hands from her waist as his eyes bugged in utter shock and a crooked confused grin fell across his face.  
"What!" he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lifted her in the air.

"Are you serious?" he asked lifting her bridal style as she nodded with a laugh. Tawni had already told him, but to hear her say it was surreal.

"Sit down, rest, are you okay? How's the baby? How's my boy?" Chad blast a million questions concernedly setting her down on the couch, excitedly.

Chad glued his stomach to Sonny's stomach automatically he looked like a kid all over again, Chad held his hand out for her helping her up gently.

"I have a surprise", he instructed leading her through the hallway and into the loft instructing her to cover her eyes.

"Open", Chad stated excitedly as Sonny widened her brown eyes and squealed at the sight. Piles and piles of baby accessories decorated the room. From strollers to Elmo toys.

Sonny smiled warmly and pecked Chad's lips truly touched, she reached for her growing stomach in amazement.

"You did this?"

Chad nodded and shrugged sheepishly, " I got a little excited, you like it?"

"Love it".

He walked over and kissed his wife, but Sonny stopped him to state the obvious.

"We're divorced", Sonny breathed.

Chad smiled reaching in his back pocket. " I never signed".

"What about your movie?"

"I postponed it, you and the baby are all I care about now", he spoke genuinely and took her smaller hands into his, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you", he whispered and pulled away seriously.

"What's wrong?" Sonny quickly asked concerned.

Chad shook his head, " No I can't do this".

"What?"

Chad stepped away from Sonny briefly as she confusedly looked on. " What the hell do you—

He kneeled down on one knee and held out a tiffany blue velvet box before her eyes.

"Sonny will you marry me, for real this time?" he asked with a soft chuckle holding the heavily cut diamond in front of her sparkling eyes that now teared.

"Oh my god", she fanned her face causing her bracelets to clink.

Chad looked expectantly for her answer. "Baby?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes", Sonny stated excitedly and jumped into Chad's arms again before admiring her ring.

"Lets get married!" she exclaimed clinging to the back of his cotton T-shirt. Her life was feeling like a fairytale and suddenly this was her Happily Ever After.

"Sonny", Tawni's high pitched voice appeared followed behind Travis's as they entered casually.

"Chad?" they asked entering deeper into the secluded mansion and smirked knowingly at the sounds of moving boxes falling and exaggerated sighs.

"See you guys at the wedding", Travis confirmed laughing and draped his arm across Tawni's shoulder as they strolled out.

"Is this your happily ever after?" Chad asked closing the door behind himself.

Sonny bit her bottom lip and held her stomach again, "Yeah, couldn't be better".

_**Please comment and review! Please please! This isn't the end! I couldn't let it go **__****__** lol But the next chapter is a bonus, and the final of Unhappily Ever After it will be Chad and Sonny's wedding. It will be beautiful! N also include a sneak peek into Baby makes 3 . Hope you enjoyed it! Tear, its almost over guys so please let me know how you feel!**_


	20. The Wedding

**The Wedding: Final **

" Oh my god", Sonny beamed fanning her face completely out of breath once she took a look at her wedding venue, the sandy Barcelona beaches were so warm and inviting. She'd been planning and planning in over haul but had somehow managed to pull off her dream destination wedding. The priest she'd known since birth would be correctly marrying her off and all her family members were present. She couldn't have wished for a better wedding day.

The white lace she'd ordered in from Greece was elegantly thrown across where the chapel was right next to the water, and neatly tied chairs were stationed in perfect rows.

"Oh my god", she breathed again in disbelief and brought her manicured palm to her chest.

In the distance Chad stood kicking his feet in the sand in a white V neck, and jogging pants casually admiring the beautiful crystal blue ocean in all its glory. Sonny smiled warmly, her husband to be. She didn't considered what they had as marriage, it wasn't even close. In 3 more hours Chad Dylan Cooper would be her husband, and she'd be Mrs. Cooper, officially so that everyone could witness it.

"Chad", she yelled excitedly causing him to turn curiously, and spun back around laughing.

"I can't see you, its bad luck", he informed turning his back on her as she jogged over and hugged him from the back, he towered over her so she had to stand on her tip toes.

"I don't care", Sonny whispered closing her eyes and inhaling his familiar scent. " I love you".

"I love you too-

"Alison Munroe, you get your butt over here now", Connie Munroe fiercely stated stepping out of the resort hotel. "Bride to be or not, its bad luck".

"And you have to get your hair done!" Tawni's high pitched voice stated.

Sonny giggled pulling away from Chad. So much had happened in the last few weeks, she found out she and Chad weren't actually legally married in America, they'd be staying in Spain for two months for Chad's movie and she still wasn't stressing. She was just glad to be with him, and only him.

Chad covered his eyes with his hands, " Love you", he told her before she rushed over to her mother and Tawni.

When the three of them were gone he sighed heavily, his stomach was in knots. He was actually getting married, the last time he was too drunk to even process the whole thing but now he was wide awake and conscious. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jogging pants and shook his head walking along the sand to gather his thoughts. In less than four hours he'd be marrying Sonny in front of all their friends and family, and his best man hadn't even made it yet. Or, his best men at that.

"Chadster!", a cocky voice bellowed from the far end of the beach as Chad squinted his eyes and pumped his fist in the air, James Conroy yelled cockily holding his arms out for Chad who rushed into them.

"Hug me fool!", Chad yelled squeezing his best friend tightly. He hadn't seen him in months, he was at countless movie premieres and out of the country work he was a huge celebrity just like Chad, had his start from Mackenzie Falls.

"You made it", Chad grinned, the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

James nodded and hit his shoulder, "Where's that fine Tawni at?"

Chad shook his head, "Moved on—

"Is this a reunion?" Nico yelled approaching the duo in the distance, his voice was much deeper and he'd become noticeably more attractive. No one had really seen him in over a year, he'd been so busy with his hit sketch comedy and movies he was becoming the new Will Smith.

The three hugged tightly and laughed. Nico slid off his shades and shook his head.

"I can't believe out of all of us, play boy Chad is getting married".

Chad laughed sheepishly and looked away, he couldn't believe it either.

"I'm never getting married", James stated laughing but was interrupted by the eccentric wedding planner, she had to play off her star struckness.

"Hate to interrupt your reunion, but we have a wedding going on".

"Is there a wedding going on?" Zora Lancaster asked playfully entering the hectic resort suite where everyone woman went on a frenzy to get Sonny prepared, along with themselelves. Hair and makeup artist for the bridal party were on edge.

Everyone turned, and looked surprised when the matured 16 year old appeared, pretty. Mascara and lip gloss had taken over her childlike face. Her long legs that never seemed to fit her awkward 11 year old body had sprouted with the rest of her body. Her usually pony tailed hair was shoulder length and glossy down her back. She had changed the most everyone noticed, she was in dark skinny leg jeans, and a black vintage shirt with a leather purse dangling from her arm with black flip flops. She looked amazing.

"I'm so happy", Sonny rose from the makeup chair with tears in her eyes to squeeze the teen, she couldn't hide her excitement. After So Random wrapped Zora slowed down the acting and returned back to high school. Sonny had invited her as a bride's maid but she didn't think she'd make it because of school.

"When'd you get so hot?" Tawni teased and shrugged through the crowd of women to hug Zora who welcomed them graciously, they were like her big sisters.

"You look great", Sonny cooed motherly and touched Zora's hair, "Now go and get into hair and makeup, your dress is over there".

Zora nodded and walked over toward the empty station.

"Now I know my wedding day will be perfect", she breathed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" In precisely ten minutes you are a dead man", James confirmed in his beige casual suit which he opted to leave open to show off his chiseled chest.

Chad gulped in the mirror surveying his reflection. He looked absolutely amazing in a Prada tan suit that fit him like a glove. The cream collared button up made his blond hair glow. The tailor adjusted the hem of his pant leg.

"A married man", Nico stated assuring. "A happy married man".

"Okay", he exhaled nervously. " I can do this".

The groom party laid back casually smoking cigars and joking around, Chad's father had yet to make it.

"I need a smoke, be right back", James confirmed digging in his pocket and heading for the exit of the resort.

"Be right back", Chad confirmed quickly, and sighed again he turned his head when the door knob twisted open.

Tawni appeared brightly, in her bride's maid gown. It was thigh length, gold, and sweetheart neckline. Her butter blond hair was pulled out of her face into a chic chignon.

"Wow", Chad breathed at one of his closet friends. "You look great, T".

"Thank—Nico!", Tawni screamed alerting everyone within range as she sprung into his arms and squeezed him tighter than she ever had. Nico held her at arms length and shook his head.

"You look gorgeous", he pecked her cheek. "Gorgeous".

"Nico could you grab my cufflinks from the wedding planner?" Jett asked.

Nico nodded, "Be right back".

"Hurry", Chad informed and rolled his eyes playfully when he turned around again to gaze at Tawni before bumping into something. No matter how famous he got, Tawni made him weak.

Tawni turned to Chad, "Its like a reunion. Zora's here".

"You're kidding", he grinned and stepped off the step stool to hug Tawni and focus on his suit.

"I look good", he smirked fondling with his tie.

Tawni slapped his hands away and spoke while she adjusted his tie.

"I love you Chad", "Don't screw this up", she joked.

"I love you too, Tawni", he spoke, "And I won't", he winked.

"You're going to make a great dad", Tawni nodded honestly.

"You think so?" Chad was genuinely touched before he got the chance to speak his father interrupted. There the Senior Chad Dylan Coop stood with his ash blond hair and big movie star grin, he was the epitome of fame. Every big movie in Hollywood he either owned the rights or directed it, he was bigger than Spielberg.

"I know so", he voiced and Chad's baby blue eyes widened like a kid.

Tawni smiled and gave the older Chad thumbs up, she'd been phoning and phoning him to come because Chad thought he couldn't make it. As a child and teen, he got used to his father never being around.

"I have to get back to the bride, a wedding is going on in 5 minutes", she grinned before skipping away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonny exhaled nervously and gripped her fathers arm tightly as they waited for everyone to go.

Gina grinned from ear to ear gripping the beautiful bouquet of white and tan roses in her dress matching Tawni', in the warm inviting sun that beamed down on the happy union.

She winked at Jett who stood behind James in the perfect row of handsome groomsmen. Her hair was swooped out of her pretty face resembling Sonny's as she walked slowly through the sandy aisle the wind blowing in her hair. A strand of Mariah Carey's 'Forever' beautifully played in the distance.

Next was Tawni who smiled warmly at the crowd and stared ahead at the priest and beautiful ocean, then she moved her eyes toward the groomsmen and her smile faltered. James Conroy? Her eyes brows knitted together angrily, why did he have to look so good?

James smirked where he stood behind Chad and held his hands behind his back as if he were the perfect gentlemen, she marched until she was standing next to Gina on the opposite side of the boys. Followed by Zora and the rest of the bridal shower.

Sonny became anxious when little 5 year old Caroline smiled brightly appearing on the aisle throwing the rose on the ground in her pretty beige and cream tutu dress, a earthy head band was placed over her blond curls. Everyone grinned at the little girl until she made it next to the bridesmaids.

Chad smiled at the little girl and laughed when she hopped into his arms for a hug before he sat her back down.

Everyone stood attention as Sonny revealed herself, and gripped tighter to her fathers arm. This was her moment. She was breathtaking. Sonny stood gorgeously in a silk ivory organza strapless form fitting gown that slimmed down her tiny baby bump. Embroider with Swarovski crystals, a beige ribbon was tied elegantly around the Vera Wang dress. Her cathedral length veil hid her blushing heavenly face. She was glowing beyond belief. Sonny had never wore a smile more wide. From head to toe she looked perfect. Her long hair was pulled in soft and dreamy romantic curls that cascaded down her back. A bride had never looked more beautiful.

Joe turned from the crowd to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, his baby girl was growing up. They both held it together until they reached the alter. By this time Chad was at loss of breath, he felt the wind get knocked out of him. All doubts he had before were dead and gone, here and now was where he wanted to be.

Connie teared up in the front row and dabbed her eyes with Kleenex tissues, and smiled.

Joe pecked his daughter on the cheek before sitting next to his wife who snuggled close to him.

Chad shakily reached for her veil and nearly lost his breath all over again, she looked beautiful. Photographers snapped pictures of the couple, along with their guest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony of Chad Cooper and Alison Munroe", the 60 something priest stated.

"If anybody has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace".

Not one hand in the crowd dare raised, their loves was too pure.

"Sonny, you may now say your vows", he instructed.

Sonny turned to Chad and smiled teary eyed as she spoke they held hands facing each other.

"From the moment I met you I knew we had something special, nothing I've ever shared with anyone else in this world", she swallowed anxiously. "So I'm giving you my heart, because you're not just my lover… but my best friend. I can't possibly picture my life without you, you completely me, and from the bottom of my heart I love you", warm tears fell from her eyes as she spoke gazing into to Chad's baby blue eyes. He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and always", Sonny concluded and there wasn't one guest who hadn't teared up. Even Jett seemed sentimental.

Next was Chad's turn.

"All my life I've only seen me, and my side of everything. I've never cared about anything or anyone in my life", Chad stared into her bottomless brown eyes.

Everyone in the crowd agreed knowing him well, adding comical relief. That was the old Chad.

Sonny smiled despite her tears.

"And then I met you, and suddenly my whole life changed. You've opened my heart and showed me how to love the right way. You taught me how to be a better person, and care for others and I love you for that", Chad squeezed her hands. "Plans I had for only one are now two, I walk taller, laugh harder and live better and I have you to thank for that. The day I stop loving you is the day I take my last breath, I love you Alison Munroe".

Everyone clapped for the couple, as they resisted the urge to kiss each other. They never took their eyes off each other once.

"Alison Cassandra Munroe do you take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health richness and poor?"

Sonny smiled. " I do", she grinned sliding the wedding band the ring barrier handed to her and Chad's finger and repeated after the pastor.

"With this ring I pledge my love", she smiled widely.

"And Chad Dylan Cooper do you take Alison Cassandra Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do", Chad stated confidently and slipped the wedding band on Sonny's slender finger before kissing it, and recited the same.

"By the power of vested and me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Chad wasted no time and stepped closer to his wife placing his hands on the side of her face before pressing his soft lips to hers, kissing her slowly, drowning out the roaring crowd and their camera flashes before the pulled away for air.

Sonny screamed holding her bouquet in the air excitedly as they stepped from the chapel and on the sandy ground walking down the aisle as the crowd through rice and shook the hands of the couple excitedly as they headed toward their Just Married limousine posing for a million pictures with the bridal party.

Sonny gripped her bouquet excitedly teasing the bridesmaid before tossing it in the air, every female near clawed for the flowers except Zora who stood casually. When she looked out the gorgeous bouquet fell straight into her arms.

"Oh my god", she beamed girlishly and everyone turned curiously. Zora cleared her throat toughly and tossed the bouquet to Tawni who screeched triumphantly.

Sonny and Chad shook their heads sliding into their ride going to their grand wedding reception. She snuggled close to his chest and closed her eyes.

"I feel like Cinderella", she smiled.

" I feel like prince charming", Chad confirmed popping open a bottle of bubbly champagne.

"Are we telling them today?" he smirked setting the bottle down to wrap his arms around her stomach affectionately.

Sonny nodded with a grin. " Everyone needs to know about out happily ever after".

_**AHHHH!!! I wana cry!! That's all folks!! Please Please Comment! How'd you like their wedding? OMG I almost cried writing this I've become so attached! But please comment and review! Please show me love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	21. BONUS SNEAK PEEK 'BM3'

_**Sneak Peek : Baby Makes 3**_

Sonny stirred in the king size white linen bed and stretched her arms above her head with an exaggerated sigh and squinting through their rented condo in Barcelona and smiled at the warm air blowing her head back. The air was so refreshing, and so crisp. The sun seeped through their floor to ceiling windows and she rolled her shoulders comfortably. Naturally her hand fell to her baby bump, it had sprouted wildly in the last 3 months, she smiled down at her 3 in half pregnant belly propped on her elbows. Coop hopped on the bed licking her cheeks and wagging his tail. Sonny dropped her feet to the warm wooden floors with a yawn and pulled her tank down, her stomach was poking out from her tank top. Although she was regretting it, she would have to go shopping for maternity clothes she could no longer fit any of her clothes like Chad had warned her.

Sonny tugged at her boy shorts and set Coop down so he could go play. As soon as she did Chad appeared in their bedroom frame excitedly, he of course was fully clothed.

"Did I wake you baby?" he asked affectionately as she shook her head he jogged deeper in the room to peck her lips.

"God I love you", he breathed.

"Aw, I love you too", Sonny grinned warmly and ruffled his hair.

Chad furrowed his brows playfully. "Not you the baby", he confirmed dropping to his knees to speak to his unborn child.

"Hey champ", he lifted Sonny's tank top to speak to her expanding stomach face to face. "How'd you sleep?" he dropped the shopping bag on the floor. " Daddy got some toys today, I got G.I. Joes, wrestling men, football, basketball, acting tapes just in case".

Sonny laughed in disbelief shaking her head as Chad carried on a conversation with her stomach.

"Daddy loves you baby", he breathed wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist still on his knees. Chad leaned forward to kiss her stomach affectionately before pulling her tank top down.

"Don't worry", he grinned. " I still love you too".

Sonny smiled even though her mind was somewhere else, today would be her first pregnancy prep class and Chad couldn't make it. She sighed tiredly, and Chad picked up on the mood grabbing her hands and guiding her to their bed where she sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry I can't make it", he apologized toying with her hands.

"Its okay", she breathed staring across the room at all the gifts and trinkets Chad had excitedly bought. It seemed like he bought a new gift everyday.

"You're busy, I understand baby", Sonny reassured. This time around they talked things out instead of screaming matches, while he filmed scenes for his new movie for the last months it'd been perfect away from friends and media stress. But they'd be back in L.A in two weeks.

"I know, but I want to be there for you", Chad admitted and dug his head into Sonny's shoulder dramatically making her giggle.

"Its okay", she promised, hiding her disappointment. Chad knew it couldn't be easy being pregnant, he felt for her.

He rose, "I made breakfast to make up for it", he childishly stated and ran down the hall toward their kitchen.

Sonny shook her head and slowly waddled after him holding her queasy stomach, she was getting a headache already.

"Tada", Chad confirmed holding the Spanish break fast under her nose tantalizingly.

She flared her nose sniffing and hiked her eyebrows before running across the hall to the bathroom. Chad frowned, genuinely hurt he cooked it all by himself.

He was upset until he heard gag sounds coming from the bathroom. He rushed behind Sonny and found her in the bathroom blowing chunks with her head in the toilet. Chad kneeled down to pull her hair out of her face, and rub her back soothingly. It seemed every other morning she'd have morning sickness. He felt for his wife, but all he could do was try to soothe her.

Chad winced at the throw up sounds mixing with toilet water but stayed by her side protectively. When her head finally pulled away from the toilet weakly Chad damped a towel his back to the bathroom wall where he sat and pulled Sonny in between his legs. She melting into him resting her elbows on his knees and slouching her body against his stronger one.

Chad wiped sweat from her forehead maturely, and kissed the nape of her neck and rubbed her shoulders while doing so.

"I hate morning sickness", Sonny wined and let Chad baby her.

He absently played with her hair, and wiped the last of the vomit with the wet towel. She sighed exhaustedly.

"I don't think I can make it to that pregnancy class today", she admitted.

"That's okay", Chad stated lifting her sluggish body off the floor bridal style. " I'm taking you to bed", he said walking her over to their bedroom.

He sat her at the edge of the bed. " Lift your arms", he instructed and she did so as he slipped off her stained tank and pulled over one of his oversized T shirts lying around and helped her underneath the sheets where she cuddled up to Coop.

"See you when you get home baby", Sonny hoarsely said her head pressed against the pillow, she turned her back on him to get comfortable.

Chad laughed slipping off his shoes, " You thought I was leaving my pregnant wife like this?"

Sonny smiled and turned as he crawled into bed beside her and cuddled against her.

"You have work, Cooper", she teased when he kissed her cheek.

Chad leaned across from her and put his weight on her lower body so he was inches away from her and her stomach.

"This job is always first", he smiled pecking the middle of her stomach and placing his hand in the spot where he kissed it and felt his baby kick for the first time. He'd never been more proud.

_**This sets the tone for Baby makes 3! How'd you like the sneak peek?? It sets the tone for the real Baby Makes 3. They will be back and Hollywood and you know that means drama! Tell me what you think and how'd you like it so far???**_


	22. Just In Case

_**Authors Note **_

_**Hey guys its me! I've been reading my comments for Unhappily Ever After and I noticed that a lot of you have said you've been waiting on Baby Makes 3. Well, Baby Makes three is out and I think I'm on the 7**__**th**__** chapter I believe. It is from my understanding that some of you thought Baby Makes 3 would continue off unhappily Ever After. That is not true! It is a completely different file in case you were wandering. I want to personally thank all of you guys for showing so much love to Unhappily and recommending my story to your friends. I really appreciated it and I would like to ask you all to do the same for the sequel Baby Makes 3. **__****__** If you have any questions comments or concerns just seen me a message! Thanks for listening mwha! **_

_**P.S. I was thinking about adding deleted scenes to this one lol. **_


End file.
